So, we are married?
by Kav23
Summary: Reid and Morgan are sent undercover as a married couple and obviously they are not happy about it. The girls decided to have fun with whole undercover, annoying both Morgan and Reid. What happens when Morgan and Reid decided to revenge back in their own way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We are getting nowhere with this case." Rossi said as he massaged his temple.

Everyone in the team signed. Rossi was right. They flew in to California five days ago to assist the Local PD with a case when three young and newly wed couples were found dead in the same neighborhood.

"Okay, let's look back." JJ said. "Three young couples, found murdered in their house in the span of three months. One couple each month."

"The Unsub prefers couples but he is not specific about the people. The last couple are lesbians." Reid informed.

"So, there is something about being a couple is what bothering the Unsub." Rossi said.

"That is why I have come up with a plan." Hotch said, gaining almost everyone's attention.

"What plan?" Emily asked and before Hotch could answer, somebody barged into the room.

Morgan was surprised. "Baby girl, what are you doing here?"

"About the plan," Hotch said again, diverting the attention from Garcia back to him. "We have no choice but to send in an undercover couple in the neighborhood."

"Sounds like a plan." JJ agreed. "Maybe we could gather more information if we have someone inside."

"I have nothing on my side." Garcia updated. "I have looked through everything. There is nothing linking the three couples expect the neighborhood. Each couple has been in a relationship for more than five years, newly married and have moved in here to start a new life."

"So, who are we going to send in?" Emily asked.

"We can't send in any local cops and we don't have time to take agents from out of town. I need somebody who is fully familiar with the case and that is why I going to send Morgan and Reid."

"WHAT?" Morgan and Reid gasped at the same time.

"We have no other choice." Hotch informed.

"You are going to send them as gay couples?" Garcia asked.

Reid's stomach churned when he saw the evil smile on Garcia's face.

"Why us?" Morgan demanded.

"Because the rest of us have been in the neighborhood before except for two of you. Come on, you know I won't ask this if the situation is not desperate. Besides, both of you will gain more attention than other couples." Hotch argued.

"Reid and I… undercover… as a married couple? Hotch, you got be kidding me." Morgan said, unable to digest the plan.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Emily said, even though she didn't mean it. Emily has a feeling that she was going to enjoy the undercover."I mean, look at it in the positive way, we can save other couples."

"Come on guys, for the sake of the case and people." Hotch rationalized again.

"Okay, FINE!" Morgan almost snapped. "But you guys own me really big time for this. I am going to get some coffee." Morgan said and left the room, leaving the others attention on Reid.

"Reid?" Hotch called, waiting for Reid's final decision.

"We got no other alternative?" Reid reconfirmed again.

"Nope." Garcia answered on behalf of Hotch.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Reid asked towards Garcia before he stood up and walked straight to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" Garcia asked, giggling.

"To have some private conversation with my husband, why? You have any problem with that?" Reid asked sarcastically before he went to the coffee machine.

Morgan was leaning against the cabinet, having his coffee when Reid appeared.

"You do realize that Garcia is going to have so much fun with this? Maybe at some point maybe Emily and JJ?" Reid asked.

"I know but Hotch got some convincing points too." Morgan took another slip of his coffee. "Try to think in a positive way."

Reid turned to face Morgan. Without any feedback, he waited Morgan to explain more.

"For the past two months, we never had any opportunity to have a break. Lets' just see this undercover thing as a chance to loosen up ourselves. Besides, we have never been out for a while. See it as just another leave for us to have fun as friends." Morgan said.

"You have a point but this whole couple thing… I don't even know what to do." Reid said, taking the coffee offered by Morgan.

"Me too but we will manage somehow." Morgan admitted. "I guess we just have to be like 'couple' and try to study other neighbors and narrow down the list for Unsub. I rather do it with you other than somebody else."

"You got a point...again." Reid set the mug back on the table. "Let's just do this and get the hell out of here."

"So, how is everything?" JJ asked the moment both Morgan and Reid entered.

"We will do it." Morgan replied.

"Good, because we have a lot things to be resolved." Hotch said as he reentered the room again with Garcia.

"Okay, I just found a house for both of you to stay in the neighborhood." Garcia said. "The house belongs to Mr. and Mrs. Smith, now in Hawaii for the past three months for business purposes. So, Reid, you are his long related cousin, moving into the house to watch his house and at the same time to start your new life after marriage." Garcia informed about the cover story while she passes down some files to both of them. "Some information regarding Smith's family and your future neighbors that you need to know about."

"The house is fully furnished, so, you guys won't have any trouble but we have to settle on something else." Emily said.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Photos." Garcia said. "Obviously, you guys need to mingle with the neighbors and maybe invite them over or if they just barge in, there should be some photos of you and Morgan… you know… like a couple."

"I have talked to the photographer. He should be here in half an hour, so, just be ready to have some photo shoots." Hotch said.

"Unbelievable." Reid mumbled. "This is just crazy."

"There is something else." Hotch said, totally ignoring Reid's comment.

"What else?" Morgan asked, feeling just as bothered as Reid.

Hotch took out a box from his pocket and opened it out. "If both of you are going undercover as a married couple, you guys need to have rings with you."

Morgan stared at the ring box in Hotch's palm, stunned and shocked at the same time. "You have this all planned up, don't you?"

"Like I said, for the sake of the case." Hotch reminded them again.

Morgan signed before he went over and took the rings in his hand and tossed the smaller size to Reid.

Morgan and Reid looked at each other awkwardly for one moment before they slot in the ring on their fourth finger.

"Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan." Rossi called and both looked up.

"I now pronounce you as husband and…husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. So, some of you guys want to know if this going to be slash fic. I haven't decided about it yet. Feel free to review or comment. For now, l have some ideas so, allow me to present it to you guys. Hope you enjoy this.**

Chapter 2

"I look like an idiot."

Morgan lifted his head up and his eyes meet Reid's reflection in the mirror in front of him. He turned behind and stared at the Reid.

"You look nice." Morgan said genuinely looking at Reid in a tuxedo.

Reid walked forward and stood beside Morgan, both standing facing the mirror and gazing their own reflection.

"Is the photo shoot a must?" Reid asked with not much energy in his voice.

"You know better than anyone that I am not enjoying this either…" Morgan patted Reid's shoulder. "For the sake of the case…"

"Are you guys ready?" Morgan and Reid could hear Garcia's voice.

"Come on, let's go and humiliate ourselves." Reid said before he walked forward to open the door.

"Oh… My… God." Garcia increased her intake of breath when she saw both Morgan and Reid. "You guys look dashing and handsome, come on, they are waiting for us." Garcia walked forward with full excitement.

"She is definitely enjoying herself." Reid mumbled to Morgan.

Morgan sighed. "Come on, let's get over with this."

Morgan and Reid stood in front of the camera and ogled awkwardly at both the photographer and Garcia.

"Give us a pose." Garcia said.

Both Morgan and Reid stare at each other for one moment, none of them were brave enough to make any movement.

"Come on, Morgan. You have been with girls. Just give us a hugging or … you know… maybe a kissing pose." Garcia smiled wickedly.

Reid's world blacked out for a second when he heard the kissing pose.

"No kissing." Morgan said. "Never."

"Okay!" Garcia held out her hand. "I was just joking."

"Maybe you guys want to see this." The photographer, Nick handed over a photo album. "It is samples of wedding photos. Perhaps you can mimic some of the pose."

Morgan and Reid checked out the sample photos in the album. None of them had the spirit to choose any sample.

Morgan closed the album and tossed it to the side. He stood up and dragged Reid to the center of the background set up for the photo shoot.

"Okay, Reid. As much as you want this to be over, I am desperate too. So, let's just finish this." Morgan said, standing in front of Reid.

"So,… what's the plan?" Reid asked nervously.

"I am going to hug you from behind, so… just pretend like you are happy…." Morgan said before he moved to stand behind Reid.

"Okay." Nick said as he adjusted the lens on his camera "You guys ready?"

"Here we go." Morgan said before he wrapped his hand around Reid's waist and rested his chin on Reid's shoulders.

Reid's face turned red like a tomato when he felt Morgan's heat on his back.

"Reid, you are supposed to look happy not like a kid lost in a fun fair," Garcia commented, standing behind Nick.

"Reid, we have hugged before, right? Just pretend that this is something like that." Morgan said. "Just imagine some of the happiest moments of your life and smile." Morgan said before he took Reid's hands, intervened his fingers with Reid.

Reid never felt this shy in his life before. Of course, he have hugged Morgan before, but ...This moment without a doubt was one of the most weirdest and creepiest moment in his life. Reid pushed the thoughts aside and focused on the present moment. Following Morgan's advice, Reid's thoughts flew back to his sweetest memories with his mother, Diana. A smile formed through his lips and the sudden flash of light suggested that the photo was taken. Morgan released Reid the moment the photo was taken.

"See, it is not that hard." Garcia said. " Okay, next shot." She said before she tossed some casual clothes to both Morgan and Reid.

"Hey, how did the photo shoot go?" JJ asked excitedly to Garcia the second she saw three of them entering back their temporary room in the Local PD.

"It was awesome. You should have been there." Garcia answered.

"Really?" Emily asked, ignoring both Morgan and Reid. "Do you have any samples for us to see?"

"Of course. Who do you think you are talking to?" Garcia said before she flipped through her phone.

"See, what did I tell you?" Reid whispered. "They are enjoying these."

"It's okay." Morgan said in a low voice. "They can have fun for now, but when the case is over…"

"What are you going to do?" Reid asked even before Morgan could finish with his sentences.

"Not me." Morgan whispered. "Both of us. We are going to revenge back."

"Oh… this just so freaking adorable." JJ said showing them the photo of Morgan sitting lazily on the couch, with Reid pretended to be asleep on his chest.

"I like this one." Emily said, referring to the picture to Morgan sitting on the stairs, leaning against the wall with his leg on the railing. Reid on the other hand, sitting on a staircase lower to Morgan and was leaning against Morgan's chest, with a book in his hands. With one of his hand lovingly on Reid, Morgan was playing with Reid's hair.

"You guys ready to move in?" Hotch asked, suddenly appearing in the room.

Both Reid and Morgan stood up, getting ready for their undercover.

"Remember, Mr. Smith used to be close with his neighbors, so, you guys might get all the attentions on the first day itself which is a good thing. Garcia will keep an eye on you guys through the security camera installed around the neighborhood." Rossi reminded.

Both took all the last minute advice and drove to their temporary house in the evening.

"Wow," Morgan said when he stepped out. "The house looks nice."

"At least one thing that seem to comfort me right now." Reid said, standing beside Morgan. "We got the first attention, next door." He whispered.

Morgan somehow pretended to glace the surroundings and saw a middle aged woman, in her garden. Morgan waved to her in which she replied with a smile.

"I just got the first positive response." Morgan informed. Reid turned and smiled slightly towards their neighbor.

"She looks nice." Reid said before they unlocked the house. "Wow, they have set it up already?" Reid asked surprisingly, looking towards their photo on the wall and on the table.

Morgan and Reid walked up the stairs to their bedroom to unpack their stuff. Morgan phone buzzed and he answered.

"How are you guys settling in?" Hotch asked.

"Okay, I guess." Morgan said. "We just had our first encounter with our next door neighbor, just smiles but it seemed positive."

"Good." Rossi said. "The house is secure. There is nothing to worry about security. You guys can begin your job tomorrow morning."

"Guys…" Garcia called.

"What, baby girl?" Morgan asked.

"You have to sleep in the same room." Garcia said.

'What? Why? We still have a spare room." Reid argued.

"The points is the spare room is located exactly to the opposite to your neighbor, Mr. Clark's main bedroom. So, it will be weird if there were light or movement in two rooms when you guys are married." Garcia pointed out.

"Fine, we will sleep in the same room." Morgan said. "Just let us know if you guys find out anything and Goodnight." Morgan ended the call before anyone on the other side could say anything else.

"I have a feeling that they are going to hate us for this." Rossi said.

"Garcia, got a point. It will look suspicious if there were lights in two rooms." Emily said.

"It's okay, I will sleep on the floor." Reid volunteered.

"No. Don't." Morgan said. " I don't have any problem sleeping with you on the same bed."

Reid raised his eyebrows and looked at Morgan.

"If you have an older brother, do you mind sleeping with him?" Morgan asked.

"Not really." Reid said honestly.

"Then, come on. Let's get to bed." Morgan said before he tossed the pillow to Reid." We have work to do tomorrow morning."

Morgan went and laid down on the left side of the bed, he placed another pillow in the middle, separating him with Reid.

Reid knocked himself on the bed. "Garcia might be right in some way but still you are right, Morgan. We have to revenge back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Reid, wake up, man." Morgan said before he tenderly shook Reid's shoulders.

Reid groaned a little before he yawned. As he rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, Reid stretched himself. With half closed eyelids, Reid asked "You are up?"

"Morning, sweetheart!" Morgan welcomed Reid again from his dreamland.

Reid felt irritated with sweet calling, grabbed the pillow and chucked it directly towards Morgan, hitting him on his face.

"Ouch…" Morgan said as he grabbed the fallen pillow. "Look like my husband is really grumpy this morning."

"Morgan!" Reid snapped.

"Okay… Okay." Morgan said, smiling.

Reid looked at Morgan who was dressed up in shorts and sleeveless shirt. "Jogging?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, and tried to have some small chats with the neighbors." Morgan replied ans he wiped off his sweats from his temple.

"Any luck?" Reid inquired, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I talked to the lady, smiled to us yesterday. Denise. She said she will try to hang around later. A couple of other neighbors across the street. All seems nice."

"Anyone knows that we are couples?" Reid asked.

"No. Not yet." Morgan answered.

"I am going to take my shower." Reid walked to the washroom but stopped when Morgan called him again.

"We should probably address ourselves by our first name when we are in public and also try to add something else… you know… like honey or babe." Morgan said.

"Fine. Whatever." Reid complied. "Derek… honey… Can I take my bath now?"

Morgan laughed uncontrollably for a second. "Feel so weird to hear that from you. Anyways, take your shower. I will fix something for us to eat… babe."

Reid shook his head in disbelief before he carried on to freshen up himself. Fifteen minutes later, Reid rushed out the washroom when the phone rang.

"Hello." Reid answered.

"Not that I am not happy to hear your voice but why are you answering Morgan's phone?" Garcia asked from the other side.

Reid pulled the phone down from his ears and realized that he was actually holding Morgan's phone.

"Sorry. Besides, there is nothing wrong in answering my husband's phone, I guess." Reid replied back, pretty much to annoy Garcia.

"Looks like somebody is adjusting to their role very well." Reid could hear JJ's voice.

"Just called to ask how are you guys are doing." Garcia said.

"Good." Reid answered as he walked to the kitchen. "I am pretty much excited to taste the breakfast prepared by my beloved husband."

Garcia was in fact shocked. "Am I speaking to Spencer Reid as in the shy and nerdy Spencer Reid?"

Reid tried his best not to laugh at Garcia's tone of voice. Reid reached the kitchen and silently mumbled '_Garcia on the phone_' to Morgan before he set the phone on speaker.

Morgan decided to play along. "Who is it, honey?" Morgan asked.

"Honey?" Both could hear Garcia panicked stricken voice on the other side.

"Well, your formal girlfriend." Reid said, holding his stomach, trying not to laugh again. "Don't you dare to flirt with her."

"Hey, Penelope." Morgan greeted.

"Penelope?" Garcia was stunned. "No baby girl, hot chicks or whatever sexy greetings?"

"Sorry, Garcia. Can't do that now. I can't afford to upset my much-loved husband." Morgan said, smiling wider.

"It has been just one night, what the hell happened to both of you?" Emily asked, stunned as much as Garcia.

"Nothing." Morgan and Reid answered at the same time.

"So, you guys got anything regarding the case?" Reid diverted the attention.

"No, just called to let you know the second house from your left across the street is indeed empty. The house belongs to Paul Denmark, that guy is a painter. He used to travel a lot for inspiration. He was not in the town when the three murders took place, so, I guess we can take him out of the picture." JJ informed.

"Okay, Thanks and bye." Morgan ended the call.

"I bet we annoyed Garcia just now." Reid said, giggling.

"I think so." Morgan said before he served the breakfast.

When they were done with their breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Morgan said. "We need to go out… you know, the more we show ourselves as a couple the more we will attract the Unsub."

"What's the plan?" Reid asked.

"First, we need to get some things from the grocery shop. There is nothing much in the fridge." Morgan said before he picked up his wallet and car key.

"Okay." Reid said. "So, Garcia is keeping an eye on us, right?"

"Yeah. They fixed some secret cameras, focusing mainly on our house from different angles. So, any suspicious movement near our house, we will know it. Why?"

"Nothing. Just asking." Reid said when he waited for Morgan to lock the door.

When Morgan turned back to walk to the car, Reid took Morgan's hand, held it and intervened his fingers with Morgan's. Morgan wasn't really shocked by Reid's act, he was about to suggest that they should probably hold hands in the public. "If Garcia is seeing us right now through the security video, she would probably fall out of the chair, when she realized that you hold my hand first."

"That's my intention" Reid said, smiling evilly. Morgan was about to respond when they were interrupted.

"Hello."

Morgan turned towards the voice. "Hello, Denise." Pointing towards her, Morgan said. "Spencer, meet our neighbor, Denise"

"Hi, nice to meet you." Reid, instead of just waving, shook his hand with her.

"It is really nice to have you guys here. The house has been empty for the past three months." Denise said.

"Yeah." Reid replied. "It is actually my uncle's. He has been bugging me to watch over his house."

"Oh… Mr. Smith is your uncle? He is a wonderful man." Denise said. "So, you guys are together?"

"Married, actually." Morgan said, showing his ring.

"Wow, that's great." Denise said, smiling. "Are you guys free tonight? It would be really lovely if you can join us for dinner."

"Sure, why not?" Morgan agreed to her suggestion.

"Great, so I will see both of you at eight pm?" Denise confirmed.

"Okay." Morgan said before they drove to the grocery shop nearby. "We should get her something."

"How about fruits?" Reid suggested while in the car.

"And maybe some flowers for her." Morgan said before he parked the car.

As they were walking in, Morgan's phone buzzed again but this time , he dare not to play around.

"Yes, Hotch?"

"We saw the security footage of Denise, talking to both of you. Anything about it?"

"She invited us for dinner tonight." Morgan answered as he pushed the trolley behind Reid.

"Good." Rossi said. "Try to find as much as you could about the neighborhood from her."

"And is everything okay with you and Reid?" Hotch inquired.

"Yeah. Everything is perfectly alright. Why?" Morgan asked, puzzled by Hotch's question.

"Nothing. Garcia was mumbling something about both you and Reid being weird."

Morgan felt like laughing, perhaps they did annoyed Garcia after all. "I don't know. You have to ask her. We will call you after the dinner, okay?" Morgan finished talking and joined Reid.

"Who is it?" Reid asked with his eyes wandering around the types of cereals.

"Hotch. Just want to know our plan tonight and I have a good news." Morgan said, leaning closer to Reid.

Reid shifted his attention from food to Morgan. "What news?"

"Garcia. We did annoyed her after all." Morgan said, standing in front of Reid. "Hotch was telling me that she is grumbling something about us being weird."

'Really?" Reid asked, slightly laughing. "You were right about something, Morgan."

"What?"

"It is definitely a vacation to loosen up ourselves and I am glad that I am spending it with you." Reid finished with a genuine smile.

Morgan smiled back. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's go." Morgan walked beside Reid with his hand on Reid's shoulders.

Both resumed their shopping spirit, unaware of the a figure watching their movement from a certain distance.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Most of you guys want this to be a non-slash fic. To tell the truth, when I first started the story, I didn't want to put Morgan and Reid together. They look much cuter as friends. I am a bit free today, so, here is another chapter for you guys. Reviews or comments are appreciated.**

Chapter 4

Reid flipped the last page of the book he was reading. After a long time, he was able to finish up a book in a of couple hours. Reid pushed the book aside when he was done with it, and stretched himself on the bed. He got up from bed to check on Morgan, he was supposed to be watching sports on television but the house was awfully quiet.

"Derek?" Reid called loudly.

"Out here, pretty boy!" Morgan yelled from outside of the house.

Reid walked out of the house, wondering what was Morgan up to.

"Seriously?" Reid was surprised to see Morgan sitting on his heels in the middle of flower pots. "Derek Morgan and gardening? How did I miss that?"

"I have some hidden talents." Morgan said. "Come on, give me a hand."

"You are asking me?" Reid asked with raised eyebrows.

Morgan stood up. "Of course. You should it give a try."

"Well, the flower you are holding right now, is known as a rose. There are over a hundred species. Rose differ in size and shape and are usually large and showy, in colors ranging from white through yellows and reds. Most species are local to Asia, with smaller numbers native to Europe, North America, and northwest Africa. Rose plants range in size from compact, miniature roses, to climbers that can reach seven meters in height." Reid finished his lecture and saw Morgan glaring at him lifelessly with both his hands on his hips.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan grumbled. "Are you just stand there and lecture me about the rest of plants here?"

"I can do that." Reid answered confidently.

"In your dreams." Morgan said before he tossed the trowel to Reid. " Come on, honey. We got a lot work to do."

Reid thought for a second. They should be in public more, in order to catch the Unsub, but gardening with Morgan, was something he didn't look forward for at all. "Just don't regret asking my help." Reid said before he joined Morgan.

CM-

Emily signed as she took another cup of coffee. She walked back to the room they were settling in, Emily's thoughts were all about the case. They are clearing missing something.

"What the hell?" Emily said when her eyes rested on Garcia's laptop.

"Why? What is going on?" Garcia asked from the other side of the room, helping JJ with the case files.

"We are sitting in the room, cracking our heads with the case, trying to find some kind of lead, and they are having a fine evening in the garden." Emily said, staring the live recording of the security footage.

Almost immediately, JJ and Garcia was standing at the back of Emily.

CM-

"Derek, stop!' Reid yelled when the fistful of soil thrown by Morgan smacked his chest. "Stop acting like a kid."

"But it's fun." Morgan laughed before he chucked the soil again, hitting Reid in the face.

"Ouch." Reid whispered as he closed his left eye with his palm. "I think some of the dirt just got into my eyes."

"What?" Morgan quickly dashed up to Reid, tossing his gloves to the side. "Let me see." Morgan held up Reid's head, his face was just inches away from Reid's.

CM-

"What the hell is Morgan doing?" Garcia said in much shocked voice and her face was in close proximity to her laptop screen. All they could see was Morgan's back facing the camera and Reid's body was hidden behind Morgan's.

"Is he… Is Morgan trying to… k-kiss Reid?" JJ asked with her eyes widen in shock.

"I… I" Emily trailed off, unable to finish her sentences or grasp whatever they are seeing on the screen.

CM-

"Spencer, don't rub your eyes, wait, let me see." Morgan said before he pushed down Reid's hand. "I think it should fine once you rinse your eyes, come on." Morgan said as he dragged Reid together with him, back to the house.

CM-

"He is dragging Reid into the house, get my phone. We have to stop this." Garcia panicked.

"Stop what?" Hotch asked from the edge of the door.

The girls turned around to face Hotch in a split second. "We were … t-talking about the murders… you know… we have to stop the Unsub before it's too late." Emily reasoned.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Hotch inquired again.

"No!" All three of them screamed at the same time, in identical pitch of tone, creating more suspicious to Hotch.

Deciding not to push further, Hotch walked out to resume his duty.

Garcia hurriedly dialed the number she was well aware of. After a few seconds, she ended the call.

"What happened? Did Morgan pick up?" Emily asked when she saw Gracia's widen eyes and hanging jaws.

"He said… that he is in the middle of something important… Do not disturb him or Reid now and he will call us later…" Garcia's legs gave out and she sat on the chair.

"Something i-important?" JJ asked, as she looked at the house stayed by Morgan and Reid through the security footage.

"I am sorry about your eyes, man" Morgan said, passing a clean towel to Reid.

"It's okay." Reid said, wiping his dampen face.

"Hey, we need to discuss something important." Morgan said, as he took two bars of chocolate from the fridge.

"About what?" Reid said, catching the bar of chocolate tossed by Morgan to him.

"Our love story." Morgan said., smiling. "Denise might ask us at dinner."

"Okay." Reid took a bite of his chocolate. "We meet through friends?"

"Agree. So, we meet through friends in a wedding and fall in love." Morgan said.

"We have been in a relationship for five years, realized that we meant to be together, took the decision and got married two months ago." Reid completed.

Morgan laughed a little. "Our love story seems so dull."

"I am thinking about how long we have to act like we are married and all you worried about is our story love? Unbelievable. " Reid said before he walked up to take his shower.

CM-

"Reid, are you ready?" Morgan asked when it was almost eight o'clock.

"I am all set." Reid picked up the basket of fruits and some flowers they had bought for Denise. "Let's go."

"Is everything okay, Spencer?" Morgan asked when he saw Reid glancing behind a few times while they were walking to their neighbor's house.

"Nothing… I guess I am just being paranoid." Reid said.

"About what?" Morgan asked just in time when he pressed Denise's door bell.

"I am not really sure, but it feels like somebody is watching us."

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews and comments. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked.

'I don't have any concrete..."

"We will talk about this later, okay?" Morgan brought the discussion to an end when the door was opened, revealing Denise.

"Hi, come in." She welcomed them into her house. "Honey, they are here."

Reid surprised Denise with the basket of fruits and flower. 'Just a small token of appreciation."

"This is my husband, Mark" Denise introduced her husband "and Mark, meet Spencer and Derek, our new neighbor."

Both Morgan and Reid shook their hands with Mark and they finally settled in the living room after having a fine dinner.

"I am glad that I took the offer, the food was simply fabulous." Morgan praised Denise's cooking skills. Reid simply nodded, agreeing with Morgan's comment.

"That is one of the things that I love about her." Mark said, giving Denise a sweet smile.

"Hush, enough about us already, so, tell us about you guys." Denise said, turning the whole discussion to Morgan and Reid. "How long have you guys been together?"

"There you go, I was expecting this question." Mark said and then turning towards Morgan and Reid, he whispered "She never leaves a couple without hearing their love story."

"Oh… come on, I am not asking them, their deepest secret, just their love story." Denise argued with her husband.

Morgan chuckled. "It's okay, Mark."

"How long have you guys been together?" Denise began again with her first question. "Where did you first meet?"

"We have been together for five years, three months and fifteen days." Reid answered.

"Well, Spencer and I, we meet at a friend's wedding." Morgan answered the next question.

"Wedding?" Denise sat on the edge of the couch, listening with full eagerness. "Let me guess, you made the first move? Or maybe it was a love at first sight?" She asked towards Morgan.

Both Morgan and Reid choked with the orange juice they were drinking when they heard the word 'love at first sight'. They glanced each other for one moment before Morgan carried on to answer "No, it was never love at first sight, maybe love at hundredth sight…"

"Why is that?" Mark asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"Spencer and I, we were different in many angles at first, he is genius and most of the time, and I don't even know what he is talking about. He is more introverts but I am the exact opposite and to tell the truth, I really don't know how we were able to merge together. Maybe it's just the magic of love." Morgan explained and Reid just gazed at him, stuck with words.

"Awweee. Isn't that cute?" Denise smirked.

"So, who made the next move?" Mark asked as curious as Denise.

"He did," Reid answered, when he realized that he has been quiet for some time. "Honestly, we didn't what to do, but we do know that we have feeling for each other, so, we just give it a try."

"But both of you must be really in love, I mean five years of steady relationship, it takes a lot of commitment. How long have you been married?" Denise questioned.

"Two months." Reid answered shortly.

"I hope I didn't cross any line if I ask what pushed both of you into marriage?"

Just as Reid's mind raced with possible reply, Morgan stepped in with one answer that Reid's didn't imagine at all.

"I almost lost him once about a year ago and that is when I thought that I shouldn't wait any second longer."

"Oh… my." Denise gasped. "What happened to Spencer?"

Reid turned towards Morgan just as same as Denise and Mark, waiting for Morgan's reply.

"Hit and run. A stupid drunken driver. One month in a coma, six months to get back on his feet and all I could think about is I couldn't let him slip out my hand again." Morgan said as he smiled back as Reid.

Reid was basically speechless. He just smiled weakly to Denise and Mark before he took a slip of the orange juice they offered.

"How about kids?" Denised asked straightway.

Reid choked again, but luckily, this time, he never drew much attention. He somehow managed to remain normal although it was such as creepy issue. Reid couldn't help but get choked again, causing him to cough aggressively when he heard Morgan's unimaginable answer.

"Actually, we have a girl. We adopted her like four years ago. She is eight now."

"Oh… My… God!" Denise wept. "They have a girl, isn't that adorable?"

Reid stared at Morgan as thought he would burn Morgan alive.

"What is her name?" Mark asked.

There you go, Morgan shocked Reid yet again but this time, Reid was puzzled. He didn't know if he should be mad at Morgan for creating such a twisted story or should he laugh. Reid couldn't help but to surely catch his breath when he heard the name of their imagination daughter.

"Penelope Garcia."

"Can I use your washroom?" Reid asked the very next moment.

"Sure. It's on your left." Mark gestured, pointing towards the direction.

Reid didn't wait for any second longer. He walked straight to the washroom, locked himself up and run the water tap to create some noise. Reid laughed hysterically when he thought about a smaller version of bubbly Garcia on Morgan's hip with milk bottle in her hands. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he walked back out to join the others.

"Are you okay?" Denise asked in concern.

"He is fine. He is missing our sweet little girl." Morgan answered, smiling at Reid.

"Yeah, like you don't." Reid played along.

"But how come she is not here?" Denise asked.

'_Yeah, why she is not here, genius?'_ Reid sent an awkward glare towards Morgan and waited Morgan to answer.

"Garcia is holding the main role in her school play next month, and our plan to move in here is totally unexpected. My job transfer was unexpected too". Morgan said.

Catching Morgan's idea, Reid continued the other part. "We don't want her to miss it. She has been really looking forward for the play and we didn't want to ruin it. So, she will be here once the play is over. For now, she is staying with her grandmother."

"Although we miss her like crazy." Morgan finished.

"So, I guess, we could see your daughter next month then." Mark said. "It is really nice to have you guys beside, since all these murders…"

"Murders?… Yeah, we heard about it. They haven't caught the person responsible yet?" Reid preyed for more information.

"No… not yet." Denise said and then she turned to Mark. "I am telling you, this whole thing must have something to do with that guy…"

"Which guy?" Morgan asked.

"There is one guy who is watching over Paul's house when he is away but the thing is we don't have anything against him. We can't just go and accuse him." Mark said.

"You should have seen his face and his behavior." Denise said to Mark. "I just know it. These murders began ever since we started seeing him around our neighborhood."

Morgan signaled towards Reid. "It's getting late. We should probably go."

"It is really nice to have both of you here, try to stop by when you can." Mark said, walking them out of the house.

When the door was closed, leaving Morgan and Reid alone, Reid punched Morgan's shoulders.

"Ouch!" Morgan grumbled. "What was that for?"

"Really? You almost lost me? And we have a daughter? Penelope Garcia? Taking about dull love story…." Reid yelled on lowest tone possible.

Morgan chucked. "Tell me that you don't enjoy it."

Reid tried to keep his fierce face as long as possible but failed when he burst into laughter. "I almost laughed, okay? The thought of mini Garcia, on your hip, calling you daddy.. is just hilarious."

They just entered the house, still unable to stop their laughter when Morgan's buzzed.

"Yes, Hotch?"

"Did you find anything?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, there is one guy who is watching over Paul's house when he is away. We don't have a name, but he should probably be Paul's friend. I mean he has Paul's trust to watch his house, so, he must be someone close to Paul." Morgan updated.

"I will run through Paul's known people's list and see what I can find." Garcia interjected.

Reid burst into laughter again when he heard Garcia's voice.

"What happened to you, Reid?" Emily asked, puzzled with Reid's act.

"Shut up, Reid!" Morgan hissed as he chucked the newspaper to Reid's face.

"Is everything alright?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah. Reid is just a bit drunk. Don't bother about him." Morgan resumed talking when he saw Reid walking to the kitchen. "I couldn't push out more information. It will look weird if we ask some much questions on one day but Denise was saying that all the murders started happening ever since she started seeing this guy in the neighborhood."

"Good, at least we got some kind of lead." JJ said, feeling relieved.

"I will ask the Local PD to check on the house." Hotch said.

"Okay. I will talk to Denise again tomorrow and see what else I can find." Morgan responded.

"I will call you once we have any lead on this guy." Hothc said before he ended the call.

"Reid." Morgan called as he walked to the kitchen. "So, Hotch said that he will…." Morgan stopped dead when he saw Reid tied up on a chair. Reid's head was hanging down, clearly he was unconscious and blood was dripping out from the side of his head to the floor.

"One wrong move, and your lover will have a bullet hole in his skull."

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for reviews and comments. I am a bit worried for this chapter. I am trying to show the progress of the case and what is happening with Morgan and Reid at the same time. Hope I didn't mess it up. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 6

_"One wrong move, and your lover will have a bullet hole in his skull."_

Those horrible words bashed Morgan straight in his heart and the sight of Reid's head hanging unconsciously sucked the very oxygen out of his body. His feet were stuffed at the same spot.

"So nice of you to join us."

Morgan could see a man sitting behind Reid although most of his figure was hidden by Reid's body. He was sitting on another chair while holding the tip of his gun on Reid's neck.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Did Morgan just say that Reid is drunk?" Rossi asked, slightly laughing.

"I have a feeling that Morgan is corrupting Reid." Emily continued.

"Can we focus on the case now?" Hotch asked.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Get down on your knees and hands on your head ... now!" The man ordered.

"Okay… okay." Morgan said, slightly getting down on his knees. "Just don't hurt him."

"That depends on you." The man growled. "On your knees NOW!" The man hissed as he pulled Reid's head up using his hair.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Garcia, any luck?" Hotch asked.

"I still running through, give me a second." Garcia said.

"This totally doesn't make any sense." JJ mumbled.

"Why?" Emily questioned.

"I remember talking to Paul's neighbor, Lauren. She never mentioned anything about anyone watching over Paul's house." JJ added.

"Yeah…" Emily agreed, remembering their conversation with Lauren. " Can we get through Paul? Where is this guy actually?"

"In Bali, Indonesia." Garcia said as her fingers were dancing on her keyboard.

"I am going to talk to Lauren again and see," JJ said as she searched for Lauren's telephone number from the file. "Hello, can I speak to Lauren?" JJ spoke as she walked out of the room.

"Okay, from what we got here." Rossi spoke as he glanced through the files. "Paul has been going in and out the neighborhood for the past one year. What is he exactly doing in Bali, Garcia?"

Garcia moved to another laptop. "He owns an art gallery there. It was just opened three months ago."

Just when Hotch was about to speak again after some moments of silence, JJ stormed in "So, I talked to Lauren."

"What did she say?" Hotch asked.

"She reconfirmed the information that we have. Paul has been going in and out for the past one year, but this it is the first time he has been away for such long time." JJ took a break as she went and sat on a chair available. "She has never seen anyone watching over his house before this."

"Have Paul by any chance told her anything about who is watching over his house?"

"Well, this is where everything gets weird." JJ said.

"Why?" Rossi inquired.

"Lauren said that Paul is not that close to any of the neighbors, even to her but he does tell her every time he goes out of the town. He also asks her to just keep an eye on his house. Since, this first time, he was away for such as long time, when she saw a person in Paul's house, she just thought maybe he was one of his friends, watching the house for him." JJ updated.

"What makes her to speculate in such way?" Emily questioned.

"Because she saw him cleaning the house, doing all the things a person would do if they are watching over a person's house," JJ replied.

"Do we have a name?" Hotch asked.

"Nope, she tried talking to him but it never worked. Do you know what is bugging me?"

"What?" Rossi inquired.

"Lauren said that when Paul was leaving the house three months ago, he still asked Lauren to keep an eye on his house as usual. If he already has someone to watch over his house, why would he ask his neighbor to do the same thing? Wouldn't he tell her that, it's okay, I already have someone else to watch over my house this time" JJ said while massaging her temple.

"So, if Paul doesn't know anything about this, but how did he get Paul's house key?" Emily asked.

"Lauren also told me that she only saw him a few times in these three months but she can't remember if it was the same as the time the murders took place."

"I got it!" Garcia yelled, turning her chair to face the team.

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Just tell us what do you want, man?" Morgan asked, being on his knees with his hands on his head.

"What's the rush, man?" the Unsub replied back. "Oh, look… We don't even have a basic introduction yet." He stood up, facing straight at Morgan. "My name is…"

CM-CM-CM

"Michael Brown." Garcia stated.

"What about him?" Rossi inquired.

"He is one of Paul's friends, lives just 8.9 miles from the neighborhood. The interesting fact about him is, his wife was reported missing two months after their marriage and is still missing. They have been in a relationship for five years before they were married."

"Do we have a reason why?" JJ asked for the first time.

'No, it is stated here that he couldn't find her after he returned from two weeks outstation." Garcia informed. "He has to be the Unsub, I mean his story is consistent with other couple's history. Being a relationship for five years and married for two months."

"If he is the one who has been killing all these couples, why? He lost his love and he doesn't want anyone else to have it?" Emily inquired.

"No, there must be something else. To have such an anger in him that enforce him to kill… Something else must have happened…" Hotch whispered.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked.

"We need to talk to Paul." Hotch ordered.

"I can't get him." Garcia said as she dialed Paul's number again and again.

"We can't do anything now." Hotch said as he glanced at his watch. "Get some rest. None of us barely sleep for the past two days. We will deal with this first thing tomorrow morning."

-CM-CM-CM-

"So, let's play a game, shall we?" The Unsub whispered. "Since we have a long night ahead of us." The Unsub pushed Reid out of the chair, causing him to collapse on the floor.

A painful moan escaped from Reid's mouth. His eyes fluttered open and his blurred vision was greeted by Morgan, standing on his knees.

The Unsub gripped Reid's collar and dragged him nearer to Morgan but stayed within Morgan's unreachable spot.

"What the hell do you want?" Morgan yelled, feeling frustrated over the situation.

"Let's have some ice breaking session, shall we?" The Unsub said again, before he sat on the floor beside Reid, taking Reid's head on his lap.

"I am going to ask some questions and you better answer correctly because if not, your beloved husband here, is going to pay for it, okay?" The Unsub said, before he held the tip of the gun directly to Reid's temple.

Reid struggled helplessly against the rope that bound his hands together.

"First question, what is your name?" The Unsub asked.

Morgan was taken aback by the first question. He honestly has no idea on what was going on. Without wasting any second, he answered. 'Derek Morgan."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes… that is my name." Derek confirmed again.

"I told you not to lie, and there is a penalty each time you lie." The Unsub said before he took a knife using his other hand and stab it straight through Reid's shoulder.

Reid screamed in pain the moment the knife pierced through his flesh.

"Stop hurting him!" Morgan yelled. "I didn't lie, my name is Derek Morgan."

"Really?" The Unsub smiled evilly. "Just Derek Morgan or Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan?"

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

"Garcia, what's wrong?" JJ asked when she sensed Garcia's discomfort. They were on their way to the parking lot.

"I don't know, I just don't feel good." Garcia replied.

"It's probably because of lack of sleep." Hotch said, opening the main door, leading them out of the police station.

Garcia stopped walking. "No, not because of that… I want to talk to Morgan." She said before she dug her handbag to find her phone. "I think I left it on the table, give me a second." Garcia marched back to the room, just when she grabbed the phone, she took notice of something.

"HOTCH!" Garcia screamed and the others dashed towards the room.

"Call Morgan or Reid. Get them on the phone… NOW!" Garcia ordered as she worked her fingers on her keyboard at full speed.

"Why?" Emily questioned as she dialed Morgan's number.

"Something is not right with the security system. I think somebody just tampered it."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Is that a very hard question, Agent Morgan?" The Unsub asked sarcastically.

Morgan dare not to answer. He just couldn't. Things are so messed up right up, he knew it.

Reid heard the words quite clearly despite all the pain. The knife was still stuck on his shoulder. That's it, the Unsub knew who they are. How did he know, is not an important question right now, the most essential thing right now, is to escape from him. Reid knew that he had to make the first move.

"Oh… I didn't mention the remaining rules, didn't I?" The Unsub's words kicked Reid's thoughts aside.

He bent down to closer to Reid. "You shouldn't scream not matter how much I torture you, do you hear me? Because if you scream, then your neighbors might know about us, and if something like that happen, I will just point my gun straight to Derek and blow out his heart, okay?"

Reid nodded. Despite all things that were happening, Reid was glad over of thing. His hands were bound together in the front. Although the knot was somehow tight, Reid was trying to loosen it, without getting the Unsub's attention.

"H-How do… you know? Morgan stammered.

"There is another thing, Agent Morgan. Only I get to ask questions in this game, and since you ask…" The Unsub suddenly pulled out of the knife from Reid's left shoulder, grabbed Reid's bound hands and cut his wrist.

"Stop!… Please… Just stop hurting him." Morgan begged.

-CM-CM-CM-

"I can't get through Reid." JJ said.

"Morgan is not answering his phone." Emily said next.

"Oh… No." Garcia mumbled.

"What is it, Garcia?" Rossi asked.

"Michael Brown… He is one of the workers of the security company we hired to set up the security system in Mr. Smith's house." Garcia informed, panicked.

"We need to get there now!" Hotch ordered. "Garcia, get us a back up team." He ordered again as he joined the others and ran out of the room.

-CM-CM-CM-

Pain and agony were the only thing Reid could feel. The pain spread through his nerves like a burning wave but no, he didn't stop, he kept on trying to free his hands.

"We are having so much fun, don't we?" The Unsub laughed.

Reid struggled against the rope despite the cut on his wrist and somehow the blood which was dripping out seemed to help him at that moment. One last great effort and the knot loosen. Reid signaled to Morgan, before he made his move. The Unsub was laughing and Reid took advantage over the situation. Reid used one of his hand to push the tip of the gun out of his temple and with the energy left, he used another elbow to give a blow to his stomach.

"Reid, move!" Morgan screamed before he jumped past Reid and tackled the Unsub.

Reid dragged himself up and leaned against the kitchen cabinet. He could hear thrashing sounds, but Reid doesn't bother to look around. He leaned his head, and closed his eyes in peace. He knew Morgan would take care.

Suddenly, the house was silent. Reid snapped his eyes open and gasped at the sight in front of him. Morgan was on the floor, with the Unsub on top him, strangling Morgan's neck.

Reid could barely move, but he had to do something. He must save Morgan. Reid's eyes wandered around and he found a gun lying a few inches from him. Reid in full speed, pushed himself forward and grabbed the gun.

"S-Stop." Reid stuttered and he knew that none of them heard him. "Stop!" He yelled and again before he aimed and fired, hitting straight at the Unsub's knees.

Morgan took over the situation and tackled the Unsub again. Reid dropped the gun and leaned back on the cabinet.

"Reid… Reid!" Morgan called after a few minutes.

Reid blinked a few times, before his blurred vision rested on Morgan. He could feel the pressure Morgan putting on his wounded shoulder and wrist.

"Hold on, kid.." Morgan whispered.

"M-Morgan…" Reid mumbled before his eyes went wide. "Morgan! Move…" Reid used his unharmed hand to push Morgan out of the place.

Morgan didn't know what was happening. Whatever happened next, it happened in rather slow pace.

Reid pushed him to the side, before he dashed over using his body to cover Morgan's. Another gun shot sound filled the breathing space, an impact sent both Morgan and Reid's body back to the cabinet and the next moment Reid's body went limp against Morgan's chest.

Morgan's eyes went on from the Reid to the Unsub. He was holding a gun in his hand.

"Do you really think that I would come in to attack Federal Agents without a back up plan?" The Unsub said, before he started laughing again.

The Unsub raised his gun again, pointing toward Morgan and that is when Morgan heard another gun shot sound and the Unsub stumble down on the floor.

"Morgan…" Hotch called before he dragged Reid of Morgan's chest.

Emily kneed in front of Morgan and cupped his face. " Morgan, look at me…"

Morgan couldn't look at Emily, his eyes were on Reid. He could see Hotch and Rossi, performing CPR on Reid.

"Morgan, look at me… he is going to be just fine." Emily said as she gained Morgan's attention.

Medics literary pushed Hotch and Rossi out of the way before they proceed to save Reid.

"Single stab wound to the shoulder, a cut on the wrist and a gunshot wound, through and through."

"What?" Emily yelled before she turned back to the medics.

Reid was lying against Morgan's chest and if Reid's gunshot wound was through and through….

"Shit!" Emily swore when she saw blood oozing out from Morgan's chest. "I need a medic here!"

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone, for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 8

Morgan jerked awake, he felt as though he was asleep for such a long time. Morgan found himself sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinet in the kitchen.

"Morgan…" A voice called and the voice belongs to none other than Spencer Reid.

Morgan turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Reid standing a few feet away from him.

"You have to go back." Reid said.

"What?" Morgan said. 'No!" He snapped before he tried to stand up when he saw Reid T-shirt being covered with blood.

Morgan's leg was stuck at the same spot. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't even move an inch.

"You have to go back, Morgan. They are losing you." Reid said again.

"No. I can't just leave you here." Morgan argued. "You are hurt… too" Some memories flooded into his mind. Morgan bent down and saw blood on his own shirt. He slightly touched the fluid oozing down his chest.

"Derek…" Reid called, more softly this time as he took few steps nearer to Morgan.

"We are dying, aren't we?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid.

"You have to fight back, Derek… You have to get back." Reid whispered.

"How about you?" Morgan asked, feeling a little fear over the situation.

"Don't worry about me… You have to get back before they lost you completely." Reid said again.

"But, I can't leave you here. We can fight this together." Morgan argued again.

"We are on our own right now. There is nothing you can do for me. Fight back for your life, Derek."

"I will, only if you promise me that you will not give up. Give me your word that you will fight for your life just like how you want me to." Morgan insisted.

"I promise." Reid confirmed.

Suddenly, a strong white light flashed through the room. The light was so strong until it caused Morgan to close up his eyes.

Getting back to consciousness was not fun at all because soreness was only thing seemed to welcome him at the moment. His eyes opened and his hazy vision was filled with blurry face and barely audible sounds.

The blurry image was getting obvious and soon his eyes acknowledged Garcia's bubbly face. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"G-Garcia…" Morgan stammered under the oxygen mask. His voice was croaky.

"Take it easy, Derek." Garcia said, as she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Morgan's cluttered mind tried to process the bit and pieces of memories left in his brain.

Morgan pulled his oxygen mask down. Using both his elbows, he pushed himself up, despite all the pain around his chest. "What happened to Spencer?"

Garcia tried to pull up the oxygen mask back to Morgan, but he caught up her hand. "Tell me." He demanded.

"Reid is fine." Garcia said without looking at Morgan.

"Don't lie to me, Garcia." Morgan coughed a few times and winced in pain before he resumed. " You never lie to me. How is he?"

Garcia knew that Morgan wouldn't give up until he find out about Reid's condition. "He has fallen into c-coma."

Morgan's elbows gave up and he knocked himself back to the pillow. "This is all my fault."

"No, Derek. It wasn't…"

"Like hell it wasn't…" Morgan yelled, making Garcia to jump a little. "That bastard was just there, hurting Spencer in the all the ways he could, and I just stood there doing nothing…"

"Derek…"

"I didn't do anything to save him but still he saved my life…" Morgan went on rambling.

"DEREK MORGAN!" Garcia snapped which caught Morgan's attention. "Stop blaming yourself because none of these were your fault. All us knows that you would have done everything you could to save Reid's life without considering about yours. Reid would never blame you for what had happened. So, shut up and don't make me to be mean to you. They just took out a bullet out of your chest." Garcia finished as she pulled back the oxygen mask, giving Morgan enough supply of oxygen.

"You are yelling at me." Morgan muffled like a kid through the oxygen mask.

"Oh… Honey…" Garcia whispered in a motherly tone before she leaned forward and took his hands into hers. "Reid's condition has improved. His vitals seemed strong compared to two days ago and the doctors are hopeful."

"Two days?" Morgan asked, puzzled.

"You have been unconscious for almost two days now." Garcia said.

'Can I see him…?" Morgan asked.

"Not now. You need to rest. I promise to take you down to Reid's room only if you swear that you will take it easy, okay?" Garcia asked.

"I promise." Morgan said as he felt fatigue prevailing over him.

"Shh," Garcia whispered. "Just sleep." Garcia kissed his forehead again and within seconds Morgan was fast asleep.

Garcia mentally thanked the effects of medication for kicking Morgan into a deep sleep for now. Nobody knew about what had exactly happened in the house between Morgan, Reid and the Unsub but whatever happened, it must be bad, really bad. Garcia knew that she wouldn't be able to stop Morgan from walking to Reid's room if she declined to take Morgan to Reid's room.

Although she knew Morgan's presences will somehow help Reid, she was scared of the consequences that will turn up if Morgan saw Reid's condition.

Just when all the thoughts were running around her mind, she let herself to fall asleep on chair beside Morgan's bed while holding his hand.

Almost seven hours later, Morgan has woke up and obviously his first question was "Can I see him?"

Garcia sighed silently before she called Hotch to help her.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked as he helped Morgan to settle in his wheelchair.

"Not bad as Spencer, I guess." Morgan mumbled.

Garcia wheeled Morgan to Reid's room, pushed the door open, revealing JJ who was sitting beside Reid's bed, holding his hand.

"Hey." JJ whispered before she walked forward and gave Morgan a gentle hug. She helped Garcia to push Morgan's wheelchair closer to Reid's bed. 'We will you guy some time alone." JJ ushered Garcia to walk out of the room, leaving Morgan alone with comatose Reid.

Morgan turned towards Reid and his eyes caught the white bandages covering Reid's wounds under the transparent hospital gown, the nasal cannula along his nose to support his breathing, a sling around Reid's left arm and the wires around his chest and arms. Morgan avoided his eyes from Reid for one moment to grasp the scene in front of him.

Gaining strength he needed, Morgan set his eyes back on Reid. He stretched his hand out and took Reid's hand into his.

"I am just telling you back whatever you have told me. You promise me that you won't give up… so, I am begging you, please… Don't give up, not now… Fight it back, Spencer."

"Fight back, man."

All Morgan expected to feel at that moment was maybe just a little squeeze around his hand but not for once he imagined to hear the sound of Reid flat-lining to fill the room.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 9

"Hold on a second, okay." Morgan said before he gently slipped his hand underneath Reid and carried up his head. Morgan used his other hand to pull out the pillow under Reid's head. He replaced it with another brand new spongy pillow before he laid Reid's head back on the pillow.

"Feel better?" Morgan asked while looking at Reid, smiling a little even though he knew that he wouldn't get back a reply.

It has been three weeks ever since Reid has fallen into coma. Twenty one days ever since he had flatlined in front of Morgan. Whatever happened at that moment was something Morgan couldn't erase out his mind even now. The doctors took two minutes and thirty four seconds before they were able to resuscitate Reid.

Morgan sat on the bed beside Reid. Even thought it has been three weeks, Morgan would always keep his eyes on Reid's heart monitor. He has no idea what he would do if he sees another flat line ever again.

"Garcia called." Morgan resumed talking to comatose Reid. "She said that she is ready with a brand new cupcake recipe specially for you."

Morgan leaned forward, rinsed a towel from a basin filled with clean water before he moved to wipe Reid's face. "I can't wait to taste it, how about you?"

Morgan lifted Reid's chin a bit up before he used the same dampen towel to clean Reid's neck. Morgan used another dry towel to dry up Reid's moisten face and neck. "We are done."

"Henry got you another 'get well soon' card. Well, a bit bigger this time. JJ said it took him almost two days to get it done." Morgan said before he went and sat on the edge of the bed.

Morgan pushed the blanket to a side and took one of Reid' leg in his hand. "I know you hate this, but you don't have any choice." Morgan said before he massaged Reid's leg. "Dr. Martin said that we need to keep your leg fit since you are not using it now." Morgan placed his hand under Reid's knee before he bent Reid's leg a few times, giving the leg some sort of exercise. Morgan repeated the same act with Reid's other leg.

Morgan moved to Reid's hand. "Oh… I forget to cut your fingernails." Morgan began to cut fingernails carefully after sitting on the chair beside Reid's bed. "Emily said that they are finished with their latest case, they should be flying home in maybe two hours. So, probably by evening, you can see them."

Morgan gently took Reid's other hand and repeat the same act but when he was cutting the middle finger nails, it felt as though Reid was holding Morgan's hand.

"H-have anyone ever told you?" Morgan heard a rasping tone of voice.

He turned towards the bed and saw Reid staring at him. "Spencer…"

"You can actually r-ramble … much worse than me…"

Morgan got back on his feet in a split second. "How are you feeling?" He asked after pressing the call button.

Reid coughed a few times when he tried talking again.

"Owh…Take it easy." Morgan said as he moved away to give his space to Dr. Martin.

"_He is awake… he is going to be okay."_Morgan said the sentences again and again like a mantra.

"Alice, help Dr. Reid with some water, please?" Dr. Martin requested the nurse before he ushered Morgan to walk out of the room with him.

"How is he?" Morgan asked the moment they were out of the room.

"Good. His vitals seems strong. His injuries are in the final stage of recovery process. He is out of the coma. All are positive signs."

Morgan let out a big sign of relief. "Thank God."

"But, his body is still weak and since he has been in coma for nearly three weeks now, his body will take time to resume back."

"Meaning?" Morgan asked for further information.

"His body will take time to be back on his usual pace. For instance, he can't walk as usual when he starts walking again. He would probably need the help of crutches for some time before he can walk on his own. The most important thing right now, just make sure that he doesn't push himself too much."

"I will take care of it." Morgan said.

"I am sure you will. He is really lucky to have a friend like you." Dr. Martin said.

"Or I am the one who is lucky to have a friend like him." Morgan replied. Dr. Martin smiled and gave Morgan a pat on his shoulders when he walked away.

Morgan quickly walked back in and almost collided with Alice, Reid's nurse.

"Sorry. I will get him some liquid food." She said before she left Morgan alone with Reid.

Morgan held the rail at Reid's bed and stared straight at him.

"Why are … you staring at me?" Reid asked, still unable to talk as loud as usual.

"I would kill you myself." Morgan mumbled before he leaned forward and hugged Reid.

"Um…Derek…You are choking me." Reid said, when he felt pressure in Morgan's hug.

"I am sorry…" Morgan said before he quickly detached himself from Reid. "How are you feeling?"

"Can you help me to sit up?" Reid asked.

"Sure." Morgan said before he turned the bed to semi sitting position and helped Reid to lean against his pillow.

"Okay, I guess although my body feels weak."Reid answered. "How long I have been out?"

Morgan sat on the chair. "You have been in coma for three weeks."

"What?" Reid was shocked. " Coma? Three weeks?"

"Yeah." Morgan nodded. "We transport you back to the Hospital in Quantico two weeks ago when the other doctor agreed to transfer you."

Reid remained silent, then suddenly something hit his mind. "How about my mother?"

"Easy…" Morgan comforted. "We had to tell her, Spencer. We got no choice. We don't even know when you will wake up. Hotch and Emily went directly to tell her."

"Let me guess." Reid said. "It didn't go well."

Morgan nodded again. "She was here when we transferred you back to Quantico."

"What?" Reid growled. "Why would…"

"I know you would hate us for that, but we had no choice. She believed that we were lying to her about you and her health keep on getting worse. So, trust me, when I said that we had no choice." Morgan informed.

"How… how did she…?" Reid stammered.

"She stayed beside you for two days and she made me to swear that I will take care of you before they took her back. I would call her everyday and inform her about you." Morgan said.

Reid slightly squeezed Morgan's hand. "Thanks, Derek."

"Anytime, Kid." Morgan said before he took out his phone. "You should talk to her." Morgan passed his phone to Reid. "I will wait outside."

Morgan walked out and grant himself a cup of coffee. Morgan had never felt this relieved in his life before. Finally, he could breathe… Morgan waited for around half and hour before he walked back in. He could see tears around Reid's brown eyes.

"She is glad that I am okay." Reid said, wiping off his tears.

"I think we should call the others." Morgan said before he took the phone from Reid's hand.

"Where are they?" Reid questioned.

"New York but they should be here by evening." Morgan answered while waiting for Hotch to pick up the call.

"Morgan." Hotch's voice was heard. "Let me set it on speaker."

Seconds later, Emily spoke through the phone. "We just took off, should be back in Quantico by evening."

"How is my baby genius doing?' Garcia asked and Rossi proceed to ask next, forbidding Morgan from talking.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Morgan said.

"What? Is he awake?" JJ's question came through next.

"Hey, guys." Reid whispered and he closed his ears using his palms when the cheering sounds made by the rest of the team through the phone pierced his ears.

**No evil cliffy this time. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 10

"Is he alright? We were just talking to the rest on the phone and the next thing I know he was asleep. Sorry, I had to call you. I don't really know if he is really sleeping or maybe fainted." Morgan said, looking at Dr. Martin.

Dr. Martin hung back his stethoscope around his neck. "Don't worry, he is fine. It's normal for people with head injuries to get tired easily. Sometimes, even to just walk ten steps can be very tiring. Thinking also consumes a lot of energy, so rest is very important for him. He needs all the rest he can get."

"Thank you."

"Given that he is asleep, come on, let me brief you about his condition."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Why hasn't Morgan called us yet?" Garcia asked, panicked. "Do you think something happened to Reid?"

"Garcia, relax." Emily said.

"You are biting your nails, you only do that when you are nervous." Garcia said back.

"Guys, just calm down." Hotch said before he took out his phone. "It's Morgan.

"Morgan, how is he? Is he okay?" JJ burst with questions the moment Hotch turned the phone on speaker.

"He is alright. He is asleep right now." Morgan could hear signs of relief from the other side.

"Something is not right with your voice, Morgan." Rossi said. "What's up?"

"I just talked to Dr. Martin."

"And?" Hotch asked for further information.

"He was just discussing about Spencer's recovery process. Looks like he has a long journey ahead of him and I just don't know how he is going to take this news." Morgan said.

"Why? What is wrong with Reid? I thought his injuries is healing just fine." Emily asked.

"According to the doctor, Spencer is fragile like a new born baby now. He said that his normal physical functions will take time to return due to coma and head injury. Spencer probably has to relearn certain things like how to walk or how to balance himself."

"Oh… God!" JJ mumbled. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to be there for him and help him through this." Hotch said. "Morgan, just go and stay with him. We will talk about this later."

Morgan disconnected the call and went back to Reid's room. He sat on the chair, kept his eyes on Reid and somehow, at some point, he allowed himself to doze off.

-CM-CM-CM-

Little by little, darkness was losing it's dominance against his brain and soon awareness kicked in. Reid blinked a few times but he squeezed his eyes shut due the heavy lights.

"Its' okay, I just turn them off." Reid could hear Morgan's voice and his comforting hand around the shoulders.

Reid's eyes fluttered open before he returned Morgan's greeting with a smile. Reid opened his mouth, tried to speak but his dehydrated throat proved otherwise. He coughed quite aggressively a few times before he felt something cold and wet around his lips. Reid almost immediately allowed the icy water to flow through his lips, permitting the chilliness to soothe his dried throat.

"Thanks." Reid said in gratitude.

Reid tried to stretch himself but he couldn't feel anything but pain. Surprisingly, everything seemed to hurt much worse compared to the first time he woke up. He couldn't help but to let out a moan filled with pain.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"Everything just hurts." Reid whispered, tried hard to sit up but only managed to do so with Morgan's help.

"I know." Morgan said back. "It will take some time. You have to eat something." He placed a tray of food in front of Reid.

Honestly, his stomach was craving for food but his hands are just too drained to even scoop the food to his mouth. As if Morgan knew what he was thinking, he sat beside Reid on the bed, took the bowl in his hands, scoop a spoon of porridge and brought the spoon close to Reid's mouth. Reid looked from the spoon to Morgan, feeling rather withdrawn for being depending over Morgan even to eat.

Morgan lowered down the bowl and looked at Reid. "Spencer, listen. I know you don't like the idea of depending on others, but you need help right now. It doesn't mean that you are weak. You are hurt and just need some hands to stand back."

"I just don't want to be a burden to anyone." Reid whispered. "I bet I was a big trouble for the past three weeks."

"No, you are not." Morgan said but Reid turned away from Morgan.

Morgan could identify himself with Reid's situation. He knew how much he felt introverted when he was depending on Garcia and Hotch when he was recovering from his injuries two weeks ago. Morgan knew what Reid was going through and he also knew how make Reid accept his help.

Morgan placed the bowl back on the table. "I am sorry. It's my fault that all these things happened to you."

Reid almost straight away gazed at Morgan. "No, Derek. It's not your fault. There is no way you are responsible over whatever happened to me."

"But, I did nothing to save you." Morgan reasoned back.

"You can't blame yourself for this" Reid replied in a strong tone of voice.

Morgan took back the bowl in his hands, as he scooped a spoon of porridge, he said "If I am not responsible for whatever that happened to you , then, you are not a burden at all to me." Morgan finished as he waited Reid to open his mouth.

"Are trying reverse psychology on me?" Reid opened his mouth allowing Morgan to feed him.

"I have no idea of what are you talking about." Morgan said he continued to feed Reid.

Just when Reid finished eating, there was knock on the door and Reid was pretty much excited to meet the rest of the team. However, his eagerness turned down when he saw a female doctor walking in.

"Agent Morgan," She called. "I heard that your friend is awake." She smiled at Reid.

"Dr. Ellie." Morgan acknowledged.

"I hope you have a very good reason for missing our appointment today."

"Oops." Morgan said as he checked his watch. "I am so sorry, I got carried away…"

"It's okay. I have postponed our appointment to tomorrow evening, just don't forget about it. " Then, she smiled back at Reid. "Take care."

Morgan stopped her when she was about to walk out. 'Just don't tell Agent Hotcher about this."

Dr. Ellie smiled back. "That depends on your attendance tomorrow."

"I won't forget. I promise." Morgan said and turned back to see a puzzled Reid staring back at him.

"I missed my check-up today." Morgan explained.

"Check-up? You got hurt?" Reid questioned. "But I pushed you away… How…"

"You did save me, Spencer. You covered me, took the bullet but it went through you and got to me."

Reid smiled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Morgan questioned.

"I think we just created a new history. Two best friends getting shot at the same time with the same bullet."

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 11

"Morgan, this is the third time you are missing your appointment." Hotch grumbled.

"Look, I agree that the first two times, I missed it on purpose but not yesterday. I have been just…"

"How long more do I have to wait before you guys realize that I am awake?" Reid spoke, bringing the discussion between Hotch and Morgan to an end. The others quickly turned behind and saw Reid smiling at them.

"How are you?" Hotch asked.

Reid was about to answer but caught off guard when Garcia walked forward, knocked Hotch out of the way and cuddled Reid into a bone crushing hug.

"Gar-cia… g-going die…if y-you don't … me i-in another two seconds." Reid stuttered.

Garcia unrestricted Reid in a split second and clasped her hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry…"

Reid coughed a few times before he took in a few deep breaths. "Are you planning to kill me again?"

Garcia pulled out one of her her puppy face "I am sorry… but you scared the crap out of us. Three weeks… three god damn weeks, not even a single movement."

Reid saw the hurt faces of his friends. He knew how upset they would have felt for the past three weeks.

"I am sorry." He mumbled.

"Oh… come on… just don't talk about the past." JJ said before she walked forward. "Don't worry, I will be gentle." JJ said as she pulled Reid into a loving hug and kissed his cheeks."

"We really missed you." Emily said as she also kissed him.

"Oh… No." Reid held up his hands when he saw Rossi. "I am not planning to take any kiss from you."

"Did he just make a lame joke?" Rossi asked, slightly laughing. Rossi still managed to cup Reid 's face and placed a wet kiss on both of Reid's cheeks. "Feel better?" He asked sarcastically.

Reid wiped his cheeks. "I am going to throw you out if you do that again."

The others chuckled and spent the rest two hours with Reid.

"Guys, I think he asleep." Emily whispered.

The rest suddenly stopped chatting and gazed at Reid. His head on was JJ shoulder and he was fast asleep.

"Is he sleeping? I thought he was just leaning on me…" JJ mumbled quietly.

"Wait a second." Morgan said before he walked forward and gently took Reid's head from JJ's shoulders. Morgan tenderly laid Reid back on his bed. Reid stirred a little but thankfully, he resumed sleeping.

"Is he going to be okay?" Garcia asked like a kid.

"I don't know but we will not leave his side until he is all right." Hotch said before he helped to wrap a blanket around Reid.

Reid knew he was in the middle of some chat. He was enjoying some pleasurable time with the team but he doesn't know when did he fall asleep.

"How come I didn't get tired of sleeping yet?' Reid asked and he was slightly surprised to see Morgan alone in the room " Are you planning to vacate your house and rent a room here?"

Morgan chuckled. "Your jokes don't seem to be genius like you."

'Why was Hotch yelling at you just now?" Reid asked, as he pulled himself up, leaning against his pillow.

"Well, he is still blaming himself for what had happened to us."

"What?" Reid was shocked. "Why?

"It was his idea to send us undercover, so, no matter how many I tried talking, he still blames himself." Morgan informed.

"Um… Derek… What happened to the guy… you know… the one.." Reid trailed off.

"He is dead."

"How? ...What happened actually?" Reid asked for the first time about the incident that almost claimed his life.

"How much you can remember?" Morgan asked, sitting on Reid's bed.

Reid thought for a second. "I walked to the kitchen, I guess he hit my head from behind, next thing I know, I was on the floor, my hand was tied and you were on the knees."

"He made me to do that." Morgan explained. "He had his gun on you, I am sorry I couldn't do anything at that moment."

"Derek…" Reid sighed. 'I understand. I can remember until I pushed you away when I saw him taking another gun from his ankle. What happened next?"

"Hotch shot him before he can shoot me again." Morgan informed.

"Hotch?…but how do they know something was wrong with us?" Reid asked but he instantly knew the answer when he saw Morgan smiling. "Garcia.."

"Yeah, she noticed something wrong with our security system. Do you remember about Denise telling us about a guy watching over Paul's house?"

"Yeah…" Reid mumbled.

'He is the guy. Micheal Brown. He was one of Paul's friends, stayed in his house once, made a copy of his house key, used his house when Paul was away."

"Why did he…"

"Killed the couples?" Morgan asked and resumed to answer "His wife cheated on him after five years of relationship. She was reported missing but the CSI team found her bone fragment in his backyard."

"But how come he knew about us?" Reid questioned again.

"He was one of the workers who installed a security system in the house we stayed. He installed hidden camera in the house when he found out that a couple was moving in. So, he watched us all the time." Morgan said.

"So, his wife cheated on him, he got angry with other loving couples and kills them?" Reid shook his head in disbelief. "One sick son of a bitch."

Morgan chuckled again when he heard Reid's words.

One week later.

"Are you okay?" Need any help?" Morgan asked when he saw Reid standing on the same spot, leaning against the wall.

"No." Reid said. "I can do it." Using the wall as a support, Reid took his steps rather slowly but he successfully reached back to his bed without any failure.

"Good." Morgan said he patted Reid's shoulders. "You are improving really fast but we still need to work on your sense of balance."

Reid smiled proudly. "I told you that I can do it."

"Okay…Genius." Morgan reached and scooped Reid's leg back to his bed. Morgan sat on the bed and began to massage Reid's foot just like the way the therapist have taught him.

"Does it hurt?" Morgan asked.

Reid was about to answer when the girls barged in.

"Awe." Garcia giggled. "Isn't it adorable?"

"When are you guys are going to tell Hotch about this?" Emily asked.

"Tell Hotch about what?" Reid questioned, puzzled.

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you, we are not in a relationship." Morgan said and Reid couldn't help but to gasp in shock.

"Okay, hide it as long as you want." Garcia said, smiling. "But we know it!" Three of them yelled at the same time."

Morgan shook his head in irritation but Reid remained calm "What makes you to think that we are together?"

"First, Spence, your eyes sparkles each time you are with Morgan."

"Second," Emily resumed. "Nowadays, Morgan is probably glued to you. It is like either you see Morgan and Reid together or you don't see them at all."

"And, you are calling each other by your first name." JJ reasoned.

"Plus, we got the video of you two kissing." Garcia said.

"What?" Reid glanced between Morgan and Garcia.

"Pen, we are not kissing in that video." Morgan reasoned.

"Hello?" Reid waved in hands in between. "What video?"

Garcia opened her iPhone, flipped through her files and passed it to Reid.

Reid almost immediately snatched the phone. The video was the recording of them gardening in front of Mr. Smith's house. "Garcia, we are not…" Reid talked but then he stopped when the video showed the moment Morgan was holding his head. Only Reid knew that Morgan was actually helping him to get dirt out of his eyes, but from the angle of the camera, the way Morgan was holding his head on both sides, it actually looked like they were kissing.

"We got something for you," JJ said before she passed a small sized box to Reid.

Reid opened the box and was indeed surprised to see the photos of Morgan and him, taken for the undercover.

"We were clearing the house, and it's a waste to throw the pictures. You can hang it in your house." Emily said.

Reid and Morgan remained silent but the girls never did. They went on nagging about their relationship. Finally, when they went back, Reid opened his mouth.

"How long they have been going on with this?"

"Do you really want to know?" Morgan asked.

"Do they really think that we are together?" Reid questioned

"No." Morgan answered and Reid was puzzled again. "But then, why are they…"

"Probably just to annoy us. Look, Garcia knows about me more than anybody and she knows that I am into girls, she also knows that I perceive you as my younger brother and obviously everyone knows that both of us are not gay." Morgan informed, slightly leaning against his chair.

"Will they ever stop teasing us?' Reid asked, felling bothered over the situation.

"Or we have to stop them…"

"How?" Reid questioned.

Morgan's smile grew wider. "Reverse psychology."

Reid raised his eyebrows "I don't like the tone behind the reverse psychology thing. Should I be worried about this?"

Morgan went closer to Reid. "Wait and see, my friend. Wait and just see."

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 12

"Garcia, we have to stop doing this." JJ said, biting the end of her pen.

"Why? I thought we were having fun."

"I agree." Emily interjected.

"Come on, guys. It had been almost two months now and besides, they are going to hate us for this." JJ reasoned.

"Okay, one last time." Garcia said.

"But not today," JJ replied. "It's Spence first day back after his long sick leave, just don't ruin his day."

"I agree again." Emily whispered, her eyes were on her paperwork. "But, don't you feel weird over something, I mean they have stopped arguing with us, no matter how much we tease about them being together, they just keep quiet."

"Okay. Stop. Spencer is coming." JJ mumbled, pointing towards Reid.

"Hey, what happened to his leg? I thought he could walk normally." Emily asked, when she saw Reid limping on his way to his table.

"Reid, is…" Garcia started to talk she was caught off guard when Reid slammed his bag on the table before he sat on his chair.

"Somebody is having a bad day." Emily whispered.

Again Garcia tried talking but this time she stopped again when Morgan walked in straight to Reid.

"I am sorry…again." Morgan apologized but Reid remained silent, pretending to be immersed in his paperwork.

"Come on, pretty boy." Morgan was leaning against another table, totally ignoring Emily, JJ and Garcia. "Are you waging silent war against me?"

"You deserve it after what you did to me last night." Reid said, looking up from his files.

"I got carried away, okay… I am sorry…" Morgan pulled out his puppy face.

"Oh… Please. Don't show me that face." Reid snapped. "I am not talking to you."

Garcia, JJ and Emily remained silent, listening to the whole conversation that was going on.

"Spence," Morgan whispered. "I am sorry."

"Did he just called Reid, Spence?" Emily asked in a lower tone.

"Didn't I just said that I am not talking with you."

"You agreed." Morgan said.

"That's the point, Derek." Reid growled again. " I agreed but you are supposed to slow down, walk me through it, more gently perhaps. For god sake, last night was my first time."

"What are they talking about?" Garcia asked, panicked.

"I have no idea." JJ said

"But you enjoyed it." Morgan resumed. "First time, is always the best one… memorable."

Reid shot up his face, send Morgan one of his annoyed look before he stood. "And it's your fault that I am limping right now."

"What, that is my fault too?" Morgan grumbled.

"And, you better replace my T-shirt that you ripped out last night."

"You can't be possible angry over that too…" Morgan reasoned.

"It's my favorite T-shirt!" Reid snapped. "You could have just waited for me to take it off by myself, or maybe you could have been more gentle." Reid said before he went over to the coffee machine. Morgan followed Reid and somehow two of them were still arguing at the coffee machine.

"I really don't want to think in perverted way right now, but I can't help it" Garcia mumbled.

"I know but…" Emily whispered, but unexpectedly they saw Reid and Morgan walking back but this time, Morgan had his hands around Reid's shoulders.

"So, am I forgiven?" Morgan asked, smiling.

"Okay… okay…. I forgive you, but next time, we go my way." Reid said.

"How about tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Derek, we just had it last night, I barely recover from it and you want to do it again? Unbelievable." Reid sat back in his chair.

"Last time I heard, somebody enjoyed it." Morgan said, smiling at Reid.

"Okay, fine! But my place this time, I don't want Clooney to jump in between when we were … you know…"

Morgan laughed. "I agree… Deal. So, your place…" Then, he turned to Emily, JJ and Garcia. "Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you guys have work to do?"

-CM-CM-CM

"Garcia, I don't like this." Emily said, climbing the stairs to Reid's apartment.

"We have to find out, okay. After what I have heard today… I don't think I can sleep if I don't find out." Garcia mumbled.

"It is just crazy… Do you really think they are…. s-sleeping together?" JJ asked, panicked.

"I don't know." Emily said. "I don't want to think about it."

"But if they are, I think we are responsible over this, don't you think? We might have pushed certain things in between them in the name of teasing. What if Strauss find out?"

"JJ, relax." Emily whispered as they were getting closer to Reid's apartment.

Finally, they were standing in front of Reid's apartment but none of them had the gut to knock the door but when Garcia finally had it, they heard Reid's voice.

"I just wish that we can lie down like this forever… I love having your arms around me."

JJ almost instantly gasped, but she closed the mouth.

"Your intoxicating eyes, your straight nose, your rosy lips, your delicate neck… Man, you drive me crazy…" They heard Morgan's voice.

Emily, JJ and Garcia were holding each together listening to Morgan and Reid's voices, but the moment they heard kissing sounds coming out, Garcia burst.

"That's it, I am going in." Garcia said before she pretty much kicked the door, but to their surprise the door was not locked.

All three of them stood lifelessly as they saw the scene in front of them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Morgan asked, lying upside down on the floor, hugging a pillow.

"It's not that I don't like you guys coming over, but there is a thing called knocking." Reid said, sitting on the couch. Both were facing towards the television.

"Why? What happen?" Suddenly Rossi came out from the kitchen, with a plate in his hand.

"Hey, why did you guys stop? I thought you were supposed to give voice to the mute movie on the television until it ends?" Hotch appeared next, standing beside Rossi.

"I don't know, they just barged in." Morgan said, pointing towards Emily, JJ and Garcia.

"What is going on here?" Garcia asked, impatiently.

"It's boy's movie night." Hotch said. " But unfortunately, something wrong with Reid's television. We can't get audio, so, Morgan and Reid were just having fun by being vocal artist."

The girls walked in further and saw a scene of a couple hugging each other on the television.

"Okay, one big question. What were you guys talking about today morning? Emily asked.

"We were just talking about what we did last night." Morgan replied.

"What were you guys doing last night?" JJ asked.

"Derek took me to self defense class and we had three kilometers of jogging, so I was pretty much annoyed since he pushed me way too much in just one day."

"Bigger question. What did you mean by he ripped out your T-shirt?" Garcia inquired.

"Well, we jogged the park for a while and my T-shirt was stuck with one of the tree branches. I told him that I can take it off myself, but Derek just ripped off my T-shirt instead of pulling out the branch."

"One final question, what did you mean by Clooney jumping in between?" Emily questioned.

"I can answer that," Rossi said. "Last time, we had a movie night in Morgan house, Clooney got excited over the popcorn and it turned out to be a total mess."

"Hey, what's up?" Morgan asked. "Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Enjoy your boy's movie night." Garcia said, waving to all of them together before she dragged Emily and JJ out of the house.

"Oh gosh...my mind is so perverted sometimes. I will never ever tease them again in my life." Gracia said.

"Me too." JJ whispered.

"Count me in." Emily said next.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 13

"Jeez, Spencer. Stop laughing." Morgan said he parked his SUV in the parking lot.

"I… c-can't. Seriously, this is hilarious." Reid whispered in the middle of his laughter as both of them walked up to the BAU office.

"I can't believe that Rossi actually video shoot the whole thing." Reid continued as he showed Morgan the video in his phone.

"True." Morgan smiled a little. "Garcia's face is the most funniest. But you have to stop laughing. You have to act normal, we are almost going to reach our office." Morgan said.

"I doubt your plan at first, but I got to say, smart move, genius." Reid mumbled as he punched Morgan's arms.

"Well, thank you for the flattering remark, fellow genius." Morgan said when the elevator door opened. "Even if we really sleep together, they won't doubt us even for a single second."

Reid gave Morgan one look and said "Gross…"

"What? You don't find this muscular Derek Morgan hot?" Morgan said as he embraced Reid from behind and started to tickle him.

"Derek, stop…" Reid laughed as he tried to free himself from Morgan's strong arms.

"Garcia, help!" Reid yelled when he saw Garcia walking right to them. "Derek is trying to rape me!"

"Oh… for the love of God!" Garcia sighed. "Me, Penelope Garcia hereby declare that I am officially deaf whenever I am around Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid."

"You got to be kidding me…" Reid mumbled. "Emily, help me…. Derek is taking advantage of me." Reid shouted towards Emily who was walking in with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Didn't I tell you that I suffer from temporary blindness whenever I am around both of you…" Emily said. "Garcia, can you walk me to my desk…"

"Sure, my dove." Garcia said before he held Emily's hand and lead her in through the glass door.

"See, what did I tell you." Morgan said, walking in with his hands on Reid's shoulders. "We can have some real fun and nobody will question us."

"You are starting to creep me out." Reid said as he sat in his chair.

"It's a joke and you are suppose to be laughing." Morgan said as he walked forward to Hotch's office.

"I call that a lame joke." Morgan could hear Reid's reply.

Morgan knocked Hotch's room door and entered when he got the permission.

"Morgan." Hotch greeted when he saw Morgan. "Need anything?"

"I just wanted to thank you for yesterday." Morgan said, slightly smiling.

"Well, it comes with a price, I thought you agreed to do my paperwork for the next one month." Hotch said without looking up from his files.

"Nice try, and did you just make a joke?" Morgan asked

Hotch closed his files, smiled a little before he walked forward to Morgan "How is Reid doing?"

"He is improving really well." Morgan said as he let out a deep breath. "He was angry at first, snapped at me a few times. Doctor said it is normal for people out of come to be emotional. He practically lost three weeks of his life for nothing."

"How is he now?" Hotch asked as he stared at his youngest team member through his glass window.

"Good. Physically, he is healthy. Emotionally, I am not sure yet. He had nightmares a few times, but he learned to manage it. That kid has some real strength in him, Hotch. I never thought he would recover so fast."

'You helped him." Hotch said.

"I did, but he helped himself most of the time. God, he was stubborn at times to accept help but I am proud of him." Morgan said, smiling.

"How about you?" Hotch asked, changing the conversation from Reid to him.

"What about me? I am fine." Morgan said.

"You almost died, too. Worst, you were forced to watch your friend being tortured. He died in your arms twice, once in the house and once in the hospital. You never left his side when he was in coma. You made sure you spent every single moment of your life helping him to recover. So, don't tell me that you are fine…" Hotch said, with his usual look and hands crossed against his chest.

"I am fine!" Morgan snapped. "Just leave it."

"Morgan." Hotch called. "I may not understand what you are going through but I can put myself in your shoes. I know how hard this whole thing for you…"

"You have no idea…." Morgan said, avoiding eye contact with Hotch.

Hotch walked forward and place a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulders. "Reid is worried about you."

"What?" Morgan turned to face Hotch. "Why?"

"You don't get it, don't you? Morgan, as much as you want him to be alright, he wants you to be okay too."

"I am fine, there is nothing he should be worried about." Morgan said.

"Morgan, he talked to me last night when you went out with Rossi to grab dinner. He knows that you are struggling emotionally. Let me ask you one question, do you see him as your younger brother?"

"Of course. The last thing I want is, him to get hurt."

"See, you want your younger brother to be alright, don't you think he would want his older brother to be okay too?"

Morgan turned away from Hotch.

"Look, Morgan. You want to be there for him and he wants to do the same thing for you, why don't you get that? He had been in favor of all the things you were asking him to do, self-defense classes, jogging, gym. What if he was only doing that just to make it up to you?

"It's just…"

"I don't think that I am the right person to hear your explanation, Morgan." Hotch said, before he opened the door and pointed towards Reid.

Morgan walked out, and gazed at Reid who was chatting with the girls and Rossi.

"Talk to him." Hotch whispered, standing beside Morgan. "You are carrying too much burden inside you, Morgan. Let it out. Don't let it to eat you up."

Hotch patted Morgan's shoulder before he walked in back to his office.

Morgan stared back at his friends, particularly to Reid. The person whom he considered as his younger brother, as his own family. Hotch was right. They need to talk….

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 14

"Thanks for dropping me off." Reid said as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

"No problem, kid. You know I don't mind."

"You want to come in and have a cup of coffee with me?"

"_Talk to him." _Hotch's voice echoed in Morgan's ears again. "Sure, why not?" Morgan said before he joined Reid and walked up to his apartment.

Reid unlocked his apartment and walked straight to his kitchen. "Make yourself at home."

Morgan walked slowly to the kitchen. He wondered if he should start the talk Hotch suggested but how to begin with?

"I talked to Hotch." Morgan opened up, leaning at Reid's kitchen cabinet.

Reid stopped stirring the coffee. He turned to face Morgan. "Why don't you just talk to me?"

"There is nothing to talk about, Spencer." Morgan said, tried his best not to raise his voice. "I am fine."

"No, you are not and don't you dare to lie to me." Spencer warned. "You expect me to share things with you and is it my fault if I expect the same thing from you?"

"I can't."

"Why not? Tell me one good reason…."

"Because I am scared that I will hurt you!" Morgan snapped. "I really don't want to hurt you…"

"Derek… what are you talking about?" Reid asked, confused.

Morgan closed his eyes for a second before he resumed "Everything just hurts, okay! After what you put me through…"

"What did I do?"

Morgan remained silent.

"Talk to me!" Reid snapped again. "What did I do?"

"You died!" Morgan yelled. "Of all people, what did you flatlined in my arms, Spencer? JJ, Emily, Garcia, Rossi and Hotch, spent hours sitting beside you, why the hell did you flatlined when I was pretty much begging you to fight back?"

Reid could see tears in the corner of Morgan's eyes. God, for the first time, he was witnessing Morgan crying. Reid wished he could say out any words to comfort him but he couldn't. Every single word seemed to stick in his throat.

"Derek… I didn't…"

"This is so messed up." Morgan mumbled before he walked out of the kitchen.

Reid knew what was about to happen, so, he ran past Morgan and grabbed Morgan's car keys from the table before Morgan could.

Morgan wasn't bothered about Reid having his car keys, he walked straight to the door. "This is why I didn't want to talk.

"You can't leave. We are not done yet." Reid by strong determination, pushed Morgan behind and locked the door.

"What do you want me to do?" Morgan screamed.

"Let it out, Derek. You are angry with me? Go ahead, shout or do you want to punch me, just do it… I can take it."

Morgan crashed down on the couch. "You don't understand, Kid."

"When you can understand what I was going through, I am damn sure I can understand what's in your head." Reid said, rather slowly this time.

"The problem is I can't yell at you, it's not fair. There is no way you are responsible over what had happened. I blamed myself for what had happened to you, and when you were in a coma, I was so angry at you… at myself…."

Reid went over and sat beside Morgan.

"I was angry, scared, pissed, sad… I wish I could fix everything but I couldn't and I hate myself for that. I spent most of the time thinking why it had to be you but not me? Why did Michael get to you first? Why did you save me? Why did you fall into a coma when I survived ?..."

"Derek, you can't find answers for everything…"

Morgan shook his head as he wiped his tears."I thought that if I just don't talk about it, it will be alright, but it hurts more than it supposed to."

"Whatever happened, has happened, Derek. There is nothing we could do to change it. You told me that." Reid said.

"I know." Morgan replied. "But sometimes…"

"You might think that you didn't do anything to save my life back at the house, but honestly, you are only one who saved my life."

Morgan looked at him.

"I am who I am right now, all because of you, Derek. The doctors are surprised to see my development, they thought I was a fighter but the truth is I was able stand back because you fight back with me. Alice told me the things you would do for me when I was in the coma. Alice said, being a nurse for so many years, she had never seen a friend taking care of another friend in such way. She said I am very lucky."

"She said you would talk to me as though I was awake for all day long, stayed beside me, took care of me, you even read to me…"

Morgan chuckled despite the tears in his eyes. "Honestly, most of the time I don't understand what I was reading."

"You saved my life, Derek. What are you scared of? That I would blame you for what had happened to me?"

"At some point." Morgan whispered.

"You idiot." Reid mumbled.

"What?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"I said you are a total dumbass."

"Didn't know you can be mean." Morgan said back.

"I am sorry." Reid said.

Morgan looked back Reid, not getting the point behind his request for forgiveness.

"I died in front of you … put you in the position of watching me in a coma for three weeks."

"There is no need to apologize for something you can't be responsible, Spencer."

"Then, you can't blame yourself for what had happened to me. I thought I told you this before."

Morgan chuckled a little. "Reverse psychology ah?"

"I have no idea of what are you talking about." Reid said before he stood up. 'Wait up."

Morgan watched as Reid disappeared into his kitchen.. He let out the breath he was holding. For once, he felt relieved, his heart felt light.

"Here you go." Reid knocked Morgan out of his thought by handing over a cup of coffee.

"Coffee? Don't you have beer?" Morgan questioned.

Reid sat back beside Morgan, taking a slip of his coffee, he said, "Shut up, and drink."

Morgan laughed a little before he drank. "Spencer, about the self-defense class, and all the gym sessions, are you doing it for me?"

"No." Reid said. "It's time for me to learn to defense myself."

"Good. Next time, I am letting you to kick down the doors."

Reid thought for a second and then, out of a sudden, both started laughing.

Almost a half and hour later, Morgan excused himself and left.

"Um … Derek?" Reid called, when Morgan a few feet away from his car.

"Yeah?"

"Are we good?" Reid asked, uncertainly.

"More than good." Morgan said, smiling. "And, thanks, brother."

Reid smiled and waved as Morgan drove by. At times, Reid had imagined how it would have been like to have a brother. Now, he isn't imagining about it anymore because he has one.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 15

"Here you go. Just the way you love it." Reid placed a cup of coffee on Morgan's table.

"Thanks, buddy." Morgan greedily gulped down his coffee. "You are the best."

"Hey, how come we don't get any of those?" Emily asked, referring to the coffee.

"Well, he is special." Reid answered, smiling at Morgan.

"You know what? I give up with them" Garcia said, sitting on JJ's table.

"I regret sending him undercover with you. You spoil my genius." JJ said, messing Reid's hair.

"Wow, ladies! I am not fully responsible for this. I am innocent." Morgan mumbled as he took in slips of his energy dose, coffee.

"Reid, can I talk to you for a second?" Hotch asked, standing outside his office.

"What's up?" Reid asked when he closed Hotch's room door.

"Do you guys talk last night?"

Reid nodded.

"How did it go?" Hotch inquired.

"It was bad in the beginning but it turned out good in the end. I am glad that we talked. Thanks."

"That's good." Hotch smiled a little. "I just want to make sure my boys are alright."

"Your boys?" Reid mumbled slowly while raising his eyebrows.

"I have the responsibility to take of my team members. Feel free to talk to me about anything, okay?"

"Yes, dad."

Hotch shot Reid an annoyed look before he smiled gently.

"I am going to continue with my work." Reid said as he walked towards the door. "Really, thanks, dad."

"Get out." Hotch said.

Reid smiled before he closed the room door.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Morgan asked when he saw Reid smiling.

"Nothing. Just Hotch is being Hotch." Reid said. "Hey, are you sure about tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?" Emily asked.

"I am dragging Spencer out for a movie tonight." Morgan answered.

"I am telling you, you're going to regret this." Reid mumbled, eyes on his paperwork.

"Come on, it will be fun. Try to get out of your head for once, Kid." Morgan argued.

"What movie?" JJ questioned.

"Skyfall." Morgan replied.

"You are taking Reid out for a James Bond movie?" Garcia asked.

Morgan ignored Garcia's question. "Trust me, it will be fun."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid checked his watch again. Morgan should have picked him up fifteen minutes ago. In the corner of his heart, a slight sense of panic raised in him. Morgan has never been late before, and if he was late, he would have called.

Waiting for Morgan outside his apartment, Reid dialed Morgan's number.

"_It's Derek Morgan here. I can't attend your call…."_

It went straight to voicemail and Reid disconnected the call. _Probably he is driving_, Reid calmed himself down.

Just when his eyes on the road, searching for Morgan's SUV, a message appeared in his Inbox list.

_It never ended like you think._

Weird message with no information on the sender. Although he was bothered by the message, Reid decided to ignore it, thinking it would probably send by mistake.

But when another message kicked in his phone five minutes later, he couldn't help but to get panic a little.

_It shall begin again. _

Reid didn't know what do. It could be a random message send by mistake but two messages following each other with Morgan being late, Reid doesn't feel any better. He quickly turned around to check his surroundings. It was too quiet. Reid knew what he had to do.

Without wasting any single second, he caught a cab and went straight to Morgan's house. He thought of calling Hotch or the others, but dropped the idea. Reid tapped his fingers anxiously on his knees, waiting for the cab to drop him in Morgan's house. Reid felt a little relieved when he saw Morgan's SUV in front of his house.

Just when Reid was a few feet away from Morgan's main door, he received another message.

_Too bad we can't meet this time, Dr Reid. I have asked your friend to send you my regards._

Something was wrong and Reid knew it. He quickly dug into his bag and took out his gun.

"Derek?…" Reid called but he felt fear rising up in him when he realized that the main door wasn't locked.

"Derek, are you in there?" Reid asked again, as he walked in with his gun steady in his hands.

"Derek!" Reid screamed when he saw Morgan lying on the floor, upside down in his room with a pool of blood.

"No, no, no, no," Reid screamed to himself and dashed towards Morgan. He let out a big sign of relief when he found a weak but steady pulse.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Reid in a split second explained the situation and ended the call. He pulled out the blanket from the bed and pressed it on Morgan's side.

"Derek, wake up." Reid tapped Morgan's cheeks but there was no response.

Reid could feel tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "Derek, come on, man." Reid whispered again as he checked the wound around Morgan's head.

Seconds later, the medics pushed him away from Morgan and a local cop approached him. "Sir, you have to see this."

Reid's eyes were on Morgan. "I can't right now." He answered politely to the cop.

"But it is important. Just turn around."

Reid felt irritated over the situation but he turned his head somehow and found his jaws hanging in shock.

_This is just a beginning, Dr. Reid. M.B_

The words were on Morgan's bedroom wall, written in blood.

Reid could feel his blood boiling with rage. He clenched his fist in anger.

"We are going to move him, are you coming?" The medic asked.

"Yeah, I am coming." Reid turned around to the cop. "Secure the house. I want the CSI team to tear this place apart. I need everything they can find."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Reid, what happened?" Reid turned around and saw the rest of the team running into the waiting room.

"How is my baby?" Garcia asked, tears around her eyes suggested that she has been crying for a while.

"I don't know yet. He is still in surgery."

"What happened?" Emily asked again.

"I don't know. We were suppose to hang out tonight and he was late. I was waiting for him when I get these weird messages."

_It never ended like you think._

_It shall begin again. _

_Too bad we can't meet this time, Dr Reid. I have asked your friend to send you my regards._

"I don't feel good about this message so, I went to his house to check on him." Reid rubbed his temple. "I found him on the floor, unconscious, with blood all around him."

"Oh, God…" JJ gasped.

"And…" Reid resumed. "There were writings in blood on his bedroom wall '_It is just a beginning, Dr. Reid. M.B.' _Clearly someone is after me and …."

Reid stopped when Hotch's rang. Reid couldn't help but to feel strange when Hotch's face turned unpleasant while talking.

"M.B?" Reid continued when Hotch walked back. " I could only think of one person but it doesn't make any sense…"

"Michael Brown." Hotch said.

"But… I c-can't be. He is dead." Reid stuttered but somehow he knew something was surely wrong when out of a sudden everyone avoided eye contact with him.

"He is dead, right?" Reid asked again.

"No." Hotch answered. 'And he escaped from prison twenty four hours ago."

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 16

"W-What did you just say?" Reid growled.

"Michael isn't dead like you thought. We had to hide it…."

"For what? Why did you lie to me, Hotch?" Reid snapped.

Hotch knew this particular news would upset Reid. "Look, I had to do it not for you but for Morgan."

"Derek doesn't know about this either?" Reid questioned, puzzled.

"No," Hotch answered. "Reid, I know you would probably be mad with me right now but I had no choice. First of all, none of us knew he was still alive when we left the house that night until the local cops informed us the next day. When Morgan woke up afther two days, his health condition was pretty much on the line with his gunshot wound and you flatlining in front of him. It was too much for him to handle and the last thing I wanted to do at that time was telling him about Michael."

"It was my idea, Reid. I am so sorry." Garcia interject herself in. "I didn't want Morgan to know about Michael. I thought maybe the fact about Michael being alive might just hurt him or perhaps elevate his anger level.

"The judgement was made. He is supposed to be executed in two weeks." Rossi informed.

"We planned to inform you and Morgan about Michael in a couple of days." Emily said.

Reid rubbed his temple again. "He wants me."

"What makes you think he wants you? Why not Morgan?" JJ asked.

"Because if isn't for me, he would be in charge in the house that night. He had full control over Morgan by keeping a gun on me. I made the move, enabling Morgan to attack him and when he was choking Morgan, I am the one who shot his knees. So, basically, I ruined his plans."

"I think Reid got a point because he could have killed Morgan today but he didn't." Rossi said.

"He is sending Reid a message." Emily said.

"Family of Derek Morgan?" A doctor called, bringing the conversation between the team to an end.

'It's us. How is he?" Hotch asked as he flashed his FBI badge.

The doctor took a look at Hotch's badge and said "Okay, first of all, my name is Dr. Chang. He is going to be alright. He suffers from concussion which will leave him with some nasty headache for a few days. A couple of bruises around his body, nothing serious though. The stab wound to his side, is mainly done to make sure he bleed out slowly. We have stitched it up."

"Can we see him?" Reid asked

"I am not sure about tonight. He needs to rest but one of you can stay with him." Dr. Chang said and walked out.

"Reid, I am placing you under protective custody until we catch Michael." Hotch said.

"No." Reid said stubbornly. "I am not going to stay behind. If there is a person who help you to catch him is me, and you know it."

Hotch sighed. "Fine. You are not leaving out of my sight, understand?"

"Yes."

"How about Morgan?" Emily asked.

"Garcia, stay with him and set up your computers here. You are the only one can calm him down when he wakes up. Dave, stay with Garcia and nobody enters Morgan's room without your permission, Dave. JJ, talk to Local PD, I need a few cops outside Morgan's room." Hotch gave his instructions. "Emily, I want to know every single detail of what happened in the prison."

-CM-CM-CM-

It has been almost five in the morning, but they were nowhere near Michael. Reid sighed as he slanted to his chair. He couldn't help but to think about Morgan.

"Reid, why don't you lie down for a while on the couch?" JJ suggested.

Reid went straight and curled himself up on the couch. JJ went over and used her jacket to wrap it around Reid. She knew how hard this whole situation was for Reid. Her heart trembled in fear when her mind flashed the sight of Reid being tortured by Micheal again.

"What happened?" Emily asked silently as she walked in the room.

"I asked him to take a nap." JJ answered as she walked back to her chair.

"He needs it. God, he looks horrible."

"I know."

-CM-CM-CM-

A painful groan from the bed made Garcia to shift her vision from her laptop screen. She dashed towards Morgan and took his hand into hers.

"Hey, it's okay." Garcia mumbled, stroking his cheek.

"G-Garcia…" Morgan's voice was croaky. He coughed a little before his blurred vision rested on Garcia.

"I will get the doctor." Rossi said before he walked out.

"Where is S-Spncer? We have to protect him…."Morgan mumbled little by little with nothing but panic in his eyes.

"I know. He is with Hotch. I am so sorry, honey. We lied to you about Michael." Garcia cried.

"Protect Spencer. T-They… will k-kill him."

"They?" Garcia questioned in shock.

"There w-was two … of them."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid woke up when something buzzed in his pocket. Checking his phone, he quietly walked out.

"Where are you going?" Hotch questioned.

"Washroom." Reid answered. He walked normally and closed the main door of the washroom before he answered his phone. "I am going to kill you when I find you, Michael."

"Wow, no bad, Dr. Reid but I have no time for that. Straight to the business now, shall we?"

"What the hell do you want?" Reid hissed.

"I think you know what I really want, Dr. Reid."

"You are not going to lay a hand on me that easily, Michael."

"Well, I am aware of that and that's why I have some plans. See, there is a reason why I left Morgan alive back at the house and I can kill him now, if you want."

"Don't be ridiculous, Micheal. There are cops around his room. There is no way you can…"

"Here is the interesting part. Let me tell you something. Agent Hotcher have ordered four local cops to guard outside his room. Agent Rossi is in the room with the sweet tech girl, Garcia. If you want more precise information, I can even tell the color of dress Garcia is wearing. Let me see…. Um… blue?"

Reid stumbled backward before his back knocked the wall.

"Walk down of your office or I will pull the trigger of my gun, killing your friend, Derek Morgan right now! I don't have to go near to shoot him, Dr. Reid. Remember, I got nothing to lose. The choice is now in your hands."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Garcia, what happened?" Morgan asked as he winced in pain.

"Morgan, relax. You are going to pull out your stitches." Rossi said

"I can't get through them." Garcia grumbled as she dialed again.

-CM-CM-CM-

"What do we know so far?" Hotch questioned.

'Okay, so, there was food poisoning in the prison. They took out around twenty five inmates to the hospital since their condition was quite serious." JJ said. "Micheal's name was on the list but the ambulances that took him never reached the hospital."

"What is taking him so long?" Emily asked in the middle, referring to Reid.

"I will check on him." Hotch was about to walk out of the conference room when he almost bumped into another agent.

"Agent Hotcher, Dr. Reid asked me to pass this letter to you."

"What?" Hotch almost snatched the paper from the other agent's hand. "Where is he?"

"He walked out like ten minutes ago."

"What?" Emily and JJ was shocked.

"Dammit!" Hotch growled his anger before he punched the wall.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Rossi, why don't you stay here with Morgan. I am going to go back…." Garcia stopped when she saw Hotch, JJ and Emily standing at the edge of the door.

"Thank God, Aaron." Rossi said. "We have been trying to get through your phone for a dozen times."

"Reid is missing." Hotch whispered.

"What?" Morgan rumbled in anger despite the pain. "You are supposed to protect him!"

"You think I don't know that?" Hotch almost yelled. "He walked out himself."

"Why would he give himself to Michael?" Garcia asked, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"He exchanged his life with Morgan's."

**Please review. I will not be able to update tomorrow. I am so sorry. The next chapter will be up the next day. So, do you guys have any suggestions like how you want me to put things between Reid and Micheal. Comments and review are appreciated.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 17

Morgan ripped out the IV attached to his hand and before he could push the blanket covering him to aside, Garcia held his hand.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"You expect me to sit around when Spencer is out there, being tortured?" Morgan snapped as he winced in pain. "No way."

"Morgan, you need to calm down." Rossi said. "You are going to pull out your stitches."

"Calm down? How do you expect me to do that?" Morgan growled. "I am not going to die if I pull one or two stitches out."

"Guys." JJ addressed everybody. "It's best for us to calm down and find out what is really going on. Spence needs us."

"JJ got a point." Hotch said almost immediately. "Reid left me a letter before he walked out." Hotch took out a letter from his pocket. "He said that somebody is watching Morgan from the hospital."

"What?" Morgan stated in shock before he grasped the letter from Hotch's hands.

_Hotch,_

_Micheal got people in the hospital to keep tabs on Derek._

_He said that he will hurt Derek if I don't walk out to him. I got no other choice. Tell Derek, he is not responsible for what Micheal is doing to me._

_Reid._

As Morgan was reading the letter, Garcia talked to the rest. "That is why I tried calling you, Hotch. Morgan said there was two people during the attack in his house."

"Two people?" Emily questioned and Morgan nodded, still unable to grab the reality that Reid has fallen into Micheal hands again for him.

"Morgan, can you tell us what really happened in the house?" Hotch questioned.

Morgan raised his head up from the letter to face his teammates. "Um… I was running late to pick Spencer up. We were supposed to hang out. Just when I in my bedroom, I saw Micheal standing outside my house through my window. At first, I thought I was dreaming, basically I just stood there, shocked with what I just saw. I guess Micheal distracted me and the other guy must have sneaked in. Suddenly, I felt a hit on my head and the next thing I know, I was on the floor and Micheal was on top of me with a knife in his hands. I don't really remember what happened next."

"Can you recognize the second guy?" Rossi questioned.

"No. I have not seen him before." Morgan informed.

"Hey, wait a second." Emily said, suddenly. "There was another inmate in the ambulances with Micheal, his cellmate, Samuel Jackson. Garcia, can you pull out his picture and show Morgan?"

"Give me a second." Garcia said as her fingers battled against her keyboard in full speed. "Here." Garcia pulled out Samuel's picture and showed Morgan.

"That's the guy!" Morgan instantly yelled. " I am positive."

"I saw him." Rossi said out of sudden, gaining everybody's attention. "When I went out to the vending machine before Morgan woke up, he was there."

"So, he was the one keeping an eye on Morgan." JJ said.

"So, what? He is helping Micheal?" Garcia inquired.

"I think they are friends of opportunity." Hotch said. "Micheal helped him to escape from prison and now, he is returning the favor. It all makes sense now. We never flashed Samuel's picture out in the press because he was never our priority. This makes Samuel to have easier access to the hospital than Micheal.

"Do you think he is still in the hospital, watching over us?" JJ asked.

"I am going to kill that bastard!" Morgan rumbled in anger.

"Morgan, relax." Hotch said. "He is our only lead to Reid. Garcia, hack into the hospital's security footage. I want to where he is right now."

"Done." Garcia mumbled before she jumped herself into the job.

"Prentiss, walk out with JJ normally, talk to the security. Nobody leaves this building."

"Got it." Both the girls walked out. Morgan changed into his normal clothes.

"Morgan, we can handle this." Hotch said.

"You need me more that anybody right now." Morgan said before he pulled his T-shirt down.

"You can't walk out of the hospital now." Rossi said, in agreement with Hotch.

"Watch me." Morgan walked to Garcia. "Find him yet?"

"I think so." Garia murmured. "He is following Emily and JJ."

-CM-CM-CM-

"I just got a text from Hotch." Emily whispered. "He is following us."

"What?" JJ gasped.

"Change of plan. In here." Emily said before she randomly pulled JJ into a room. Emily moved on to stand behind the door, with her gun prepared in her hands.

Suddenly, the door was pushed open, Emily and JJ rushed forward with gun raised up to the front. "FBI."

Samuel was taken aback and tried to run but caught off guard when another two male agents stood behind him.

"Going somewhere, Samuel?" Rossi asked sarcastically as he carried on to secure Samuel. "I don't think so."

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan shoved Samuel harshly on the wall, before he used his strong hands to strangle Samuel. "One last time, where is Micheal?"

"Morgan!" Hotch hissed, shocked with Morgan's sudden attack. He pulled Morgan's hand out of Samuel's throat just in time.

Samuel's legs gave out. He crashed onto the floor, gasping for breath.

"Look," Rossi sat on his heels in front of Micheal. "You have a family to take care, Samuel. If you help us to find Micheal, we will cut you a deal. We can work out to loosen up your sentences, maybe prison with patrol this time? You can visit your son."

Samuel bit his lips nervously. He was still recovering from the Morgan's outburst of aggression.

"Listen." Morgan stood beside Rossi. "I don't what Micheal told you but trust me, he is planning on taking revenge."

Samuel sudden change is facial expression clearly pointed out that he had no idea on what Micheal was up to.

"He kidnapped my brother." Morgan said as he was kneeling down "I love my brother as much as you love your son, so, please, I am begging you…"

"I don't know if he is still there but I can give you the address." Samuel cut in.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hotch, come on, man. Drive faster!" Morgan said again, probably for the third time.

"Morgan, calm down." Emily said instead of Hotch from the back seat. 'We are almost there."

Hotch was driving rather speedily this time, he had no idea the last time he drove this fast. Just behind them, JJ and Rossi was following them closely in another SUV. A few patrol cars and an ambulance were following behind them with the same speed.

Just when Morgan though he his life would depart waiting, the SUV stopped in front of a warehouse and the team members dashed out hurriedly.

Morgan would probably have just taken a step away from the SUV before the entire warehouse in front of them exploded.

The impact of the explosion sent some the team members crashing onto to the ground.

'Spencer!" Morgan cried out. He struggled helplessly against Hotch's arms preventing him from running to the house. 'Let go of me!"

"Morgan, you can't go in there!" Hotch yelled.

"I have to save Spencer!" Morgan screamed back.

"Morgan." Hotch called rather calmly. 'There is nothing we can do."

Morgan stopped struggling. His eyes settled on the warehouse. The fire which broke out of the explosion seconds ago have consumed most the house.

Morgan's body trembled in grief, his legs gave out and he crashed to his knees.

This can't be happening.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 18

Morgan wished that he was dreaming but unfortunately the reality was too unkind.

Hotch kneel down beside Morgan, rubbed Morgan's back, hoping it could comfort him but he highly doubt it.

Emily stumbled backwards until her back hit the SUV. She closed her eyes, turned her head away, unable to grasp the truth just like Morgan.

It took several minutes for JJ to grasp what was going on and when the reality struck her head, she ran backward near to the bushes and cleared her stomach.

"It's okay." Rossi soothed JJ as he gently massaged her shoulders.

"Y-You 'ought … 'you can 'et r-rid … me?" A raspy tone of voice resonance behind them, not a loud one but just enough to gain Morgan's attention.

Morgan turned behind as fast as the flash of lightening.

"Spencer!" Morgan yelled in shock before he rushed forward, ignoring the pain shooting up in his body.

Morgan caught him just in time before Reid could collapse down. "Get the medics!" Morgan screamed towards Hotch.

Morgan held the bloody and severely injured Reid close to his chest. "It's okay, buddy."

"S'okay… It's ... over," Reid's voice was barely audible.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled again. He held Reid close to him, he could feel Reid's body getting weak.

"Stay with me." Morgan mumbled, slightly horrified by with his own voice.

"M' t-tired." Reid rasped before he coughed blood directly into Morgan's T-shirt.

"Morgan, move…" Hotch said before he practically dragged Morgan aside, giving the paramedic enough space.

"Is he…" JJ questioned with her hands tied defensively around her chest.

"He is alive and he's going to make it." Morgan answered as he watched the medic working on to save Reid.

-CM-CM-CM-

"How is he?" Garcia inquired the moment she barged into the waiting room.

"We don't know yet." Rossi answered.

"What do mean by there was an explosion?" What the hell happened?" Garcia questioned again. She went and sat beside Morgan, feeling a little anxious with his stillness.

"We are in the dark as much as you, Garcia." Emily leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "The warehouse exploded the moment we got out the car. What really happened between Micheal and Reid and how did he managed to get out of the house with all those injuries on his body, only Reid can tell us, but there is one thing I can tell, looks like Reid put one hell of a fight with him."

"What about that bastard?"

"Dead, I guess." JJ said. "The firemen found a severely burn body in the house. They have sent it for the autopsy to see if it is Micheal.

"I really hope he is dead." Morgan mumbled, anger clearly visible in his tone. "Because if not…."

Nobody said anything, they are in agreement with Morgan's words. None of them knew what they will do if Micheal is there in front of them right now. Together they sat silently, waiting for a doctor to appear.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Family of Spencer Reid?" An older female doctor questioned, gaining everybody's attention.

"It's us. How is he?" Hotch flashed his FBI badge as usual.

Morgan quickly tried to stand up following the others but failed when dizziness encircled him. Knowing what was going on, Garcia leaned in and wrapped her hands around his waist to support him. Morgan smiled in gratitude before he enfold his hand around her shoulder and clung to Garcia in order to stand still.

"First of all, let me ensure you that Dr. Reid is alive."

"I have a feeling that there is a 'but' coming." Rossi said.

Dr. Abbey looked at the team members with her eyes filled with nothing but compassion. "I know it will be a lot for you guys to take in but…"

"It's okay. We can understand." Hotch said.

"Why don't we sit down first?" Dr. Abbey guided the rest to sit down.

"What is wrong with Spencer?" JJ asked, trying her level best to keep her voice steady.

Dr. Abbey inhaled deeply before she began. "Dr. Reid suffers from a single gunshot wound to his left knee. Thankfully, it was low velocity shot but still he will need an adequate amount of therapy sessions before he could some weight on his leg. One of his ankle is sprained. His right arm is broken at two points. A deep cut on his forehead which luckily not serious but he would suffer from headaches until the wound heals. A couple of burns marks and cut around his body. These injuries are probably due to being thrown by the blast. Do you want me to stop?" Dr. Abbey asked when she saw the concerned faces in front of her.

"Go on. We need to know." Hotch said, sickened with the news.

"The important thing is the effect made by the explosion."

"What about them?" Morgan asked hurriedly, shocked by the unexpected rise in his voice.

"A chest X-ray showed that classic signs of COPD."

"CO what?" Garcia questioned, puzzled.

"COPD is known as chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, most likely caused by inhaling dust or smoke." Dr. Abbey explained.

"Is it bad?" Rossi asked.

"It can be but for Dr. Reid, it is on a moderate level, but still we are taking precautionary measures. We hooked him up with enough amount of oxygen, just to be sure. There are some pieces of shrapnel and glasses embedded in his body. We removed most of it in time due to their entry around the surface, but…"

"But what?" Emily cut in before the Dr. Abbey could proceed.

'One comes close to the left lung and honestly we really thought he wouldn't make it at one point when his heart stopped beating."

Almost everyone gasped, felt horrified by the news.

"But your friend is quite a fighter. We were able to resuscitate him and took the piece out just in time. But I have to tell you, he lost quite an amount of blood and he is extremely weak and that is why I am not going to allow anyone of you to visit him without having you cleaned up and checked by a nurse. His body's defense mechanism is awfully terrible right now and I highly doubt if he could fight against any germs. Him being infected is one the things I don't want to happen."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Emily asked

"We are keeping him under observation in a separate room. We will move him to a normal room when I am convinced. Until then, I can't allow all of you to see him at a time. Just two at one time, and unfortunately I can't allow any of you tonight. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"When do you think he will wake up?" JJ asked, ignoring Dr. Abbey advice.

"Depending on him actually but I would say two to three days maybe." Slowly, she stood up, getting ready to leave. Dr. Abbey smiled gently, nodded to the team members before she walked and stopped at the edge of the door. "I suggest you guys take all the rest you can get now. He will need a lot of help from you guys when he wakes up. The first few weeks of his recovery are not going to be easy."

Suddenly, Dr. Abbey felt the eyes were on her. She knew what was going on. "I can't allow any you in but if you want you can see him through the windowpane."

"Oh, thank you so much." JJ said, shaking Dr. Abbey's hands.

"This way." Dr. Abbey directed the others to pursue her. "There he is."

Some of them gasped at the sight of Reid through the glass. Morgan leaned forward and his face was just few inches from the glass. He wished he could enter in, to be beside Reid, to hold his hand, and to make sure Reid knows that he was there for him.

"Hang in there, bro."

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 19

Morgan continued to stare at Reid, lost count of time he actually spent standing there.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you back to your room." Garcia whispered lovingly as she hugged Morgan at his uninjured side.

"I can't get my eyes out from him." Morgan mumbled, feeling exhausted.

"I know, but you heard the doctor." Emily said. "You need…"

"Morgan, you're bleeding!" JJ cut in, sending everyone on the edge.

"What?" Morgan asked, shifting his eyes from Reid to his wounded side. "I didn't…" Morgan didn't get complete whatever he was about to say. His entire surroundings turned hazy, it felt as though he was floating, of out sudden he could feel hands touching him, tapping his cheeks and muffled sounds which echoed like somebody calling his name. For the first time, darkness seemed soothing and he let himself to flow with it.

-CM-CM-CM-

Regaining back the lost alertness wasn't fun at all. Morgan tried to stretch himself but end up wincing in pain.

"You're okay?" He could hear Garcia's voice somewhere near him.

Morgan's eyes fluttered opened before it found Garcia's bubbly face, welcoming him.

"Hey." He mumbled weakly, pushed himself up to lean against his pillow.

"Hey yourself." Garcia mumbled coldly. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." Morgan said, holding her hand. "What are you doing here?"

Garcia gave him one annoyed look. "You just passed out on us like that and you expect me to go back home and sleep?"

"How is Spencer doing?" Morgan asked, changing the context of the conversation.

"Still the same." Garcia said. "Hotch is with him though."

"I thought no one is allowed to visit him for the current moment."

"Yeah. He is sleeping outside Reid's room."

"Let me guess, he is blaming himself?" Morgan asked.

"We all are. We hide about Micheal from both of you."

Morgan sighed. "Don't worry about that. You guys did what is best for us. Nobody would have guessed that he would plan a revenge game."

"What is going on your head?" Garcia asked, sitting on his bed, close to Morgan.

"I was just thinking about Spencer." Morgan said, having eye contact with Garcia.

"He's going to be okay. He is tough. He will make it." Garcia reassured him.

"I know he will." Morgan sighed. "It's just…"

"What is it, honey?" Garcia asked with motherly tone.

"It's different this time, Pen. Last attack, I was there beside him, I knew what had happened. I knew what he went through but this time nobody knows what the hell happened in the warehouse, with him and Micheal. We won't know what happened unless he told us and I don't want…"

"Shh…" Garcia consoled him. "It's not going to do any good to think about that, Derek. We will walk him through this."

"I know."

"Are you still blaming yourself?" Garcia asked.

"A bit, but not like last time. Spencer needs me. It would be a lot better if I could be there for him instead of blaming myself for something I couldn't change." Morgan said before he knocked himself back to his pillow.

Garcia smiled as she pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Sleepy?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Garcia watched as Morgan went back to sleep.

"He's asleep?" Emily asked as she walked in a while later with a cup of coffee for Garcia. "Is he going to be okay?"

Garcia smiled in gratitude before she took the coffee from Emily. "He will be."

-CM-CM-CM-

Three days later.

"Why hasn't he wake up yet? Is something wrong?" Morgan asked, standing beside Dr. Abbey outside Reid's private room.

"He should be out anytime soon. Don't worry. He has improved a lot. His skin color has turned to his usual tone, his vital seem steady. He still has a long journey ahead of him but I am hopeful."

Dr. Abbey looked at Morgan. "He is the special one, isn't he? I have never seen a team to be this protective over a person."

"He has been through a lot." Morgan said, gazing at Reid. "And, yes. He is the special one, he is my annoying, crazy, arithmetical, yet a loving little brother." He finished with a wide grin on his face.

"Do you want to come in with me?" Dr. Abbey questioned even though she knew the answer.

"Can I?" Morgan asked eagerly.

"Of course you can. Just get yourself sanitized and get your scrubs on." Dr. Abbey informed before she moved in to perform her routine check up on Reid.

Morgan mentally practiced on what he should do or what he should say when he was near Reid, but Morgan caught off guard when he heard Dr. Abbey's words.

"He's waking up."

Morgan dashed to the side of the bed and he stood there waiting for Reid to wake up.

"It's okay, Dr. Reid. You are in a hospital." Dr. Abbey spoke as when she saw the change in Reid's face.

"Hey, it's me, Derek." Morgan whispered.

_Derek?_

Reid blinked slowly, fighting against the bulky darkness surrounding him. His thick brain processed the information left in his memory. Reid was slightly relieved to see a familiar face beside him.

_Micheal… The warehouse._

Reid tried to open his mouth and he did but nothing came out except for bone crushing cough that made him wince in pain.

"Here." Dr. Abbey pushed down a glass of cold water to Reid's lips. Morgan helped by gently holding Reid's head a bit up.

Reid almost straight away let the chilly water to gush through his dried lips and moaned in relieve when it soothed his throat.

"Is he okay?" Morgan asked slowly, with his eyes on Reid.

"Good." Dr. Abbey answered as she hung back her stethoscope. "You can stay with him." Dr. Abbey patted Morgan's shoulders before she walked out. "Let him sleep when he wants to."

"How… long I have … been out this time?" Reid closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before his eyes were on Morgan again.

"Almost three days." Morgan answered back.

"No coma this time?"

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan questioned, smiling back at Reid.

"I am glad… that you're okay." Reid rasped.

"You too." Morgan wiped some of Reid's hair off his forehead. "It's okay, Spencer. He can't hurt you anymore. He…"

"He is… dead. I know." Reid whispered, fighting back again to stay awake.

"How do you know that he is dead for real?" Morgan questioned, puzzled.

"I blow him up… alive… with his bomb…" Reid whispered, closing back his eyes when fatigue overpowered him, leaving Morgan to be bewildered with his words.

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 20

Four days later.

Morgan jolted awake when he heard the unusual beeping sound in the room. He sprinted into action when he saw Reid moving uncomfortably on his bed, his eyes were closed and he was whimpering. All the symptoms suggested that Reid was having a bad nightmare … again.

Morgan gently tapped Reid's cheeks. "Spencer, wake up. It's me, Derek. It's just a dream."

Reid jolted wide awake, gasping for breath. He pushed himself up with nothing but horror in his eyes but Morgan laid his hands on Reid's shoulder, reassuring him. "It's okay. It's just a bad dream."

Reid knocked himself back to his soft pillow, closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply before he groaned in pain caused by the sudden movement.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No." Reid croaked out an answer. Reid began to panic again when he saw the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Relax, Spencer. They shift you back to the normal room, remember?" Morgan said.

Morgan sighed silently, looking at Reid's condition. It has been almost four days ever since Reid has woken up, but Reid was never been awake for than half an hour at one time. He spent most of the time sleeping with he himself not being aware of it.

"_I blow him up… alive… with his bomb…"_

These particular words have been ringing in Morgan's ears for the past ninety six hours. He has never told anyone else about it, even to Hotch. Morgan was dying to know what had happened but at the same time, he doesn't want to force Reid to talk about it.

"Want to talk about it?" Morgan asked softly. Morgan was taken aback a little when Reid gripped Morgan's arm and held it close to his chest just like how a kid would do.

Sitting closely with Reid, Morgan used his thumb to wipe Reid's tears.

"I just … want to stop thinking about it. Why is it so damn HARD!" Reid growled in frustration.

"Spencer, you know better than anyone that suppression is not going to work."

"I am just scared … Please don't judge me." Reid cried and it broke Morgan's heart.

"Spencer, you was in the hands of a murderer and you did what you had to do to keep you alive. Nobody would judge you."

"I killed him… it was a cold blooded kill but that was the only option I had at that time." Reid looked at Morgan.

"What are you grieving for, Spencer? Is not that you killed an innocent man. He killed quite an amount of people, I guess you know that and he was about to kill you…."

"And all of you too." Reid cut in.

"What?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"That's his plan, actually. To kill all of us in the warehouse with a bomb." Reid inhaled deeply before he resumed. "He had someone in the hospital to keep an eye on you…"

"Samuel." This time, Morgan spoke in the middle. "Micheal's cellmate. Micheal used Samuel's craving to meet his son as his advantage. He helped Samuel to escape from prison but Samuel doesn't know anything about what was Micheal up to."

"He purposely told Samuel the place he was heading because he knew you guys will catch Samuel somehow and try to save me. So, his plan was to blow the house when all of you are in the house to save me." Reid said.

"What really happened, Spencer?" Morgan finally asked the question which was bugging him for the past four days.

Reid licked his lips nervously. "He told me to get down to the parking lot. He surprised me by jumping behind me and injected me with something. I never blacked out, but it paralyzed me. I couldn't move at that time."

"It's okay." Morgan reassured Reid by placing a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"He cuffed one of my hands to the pipe in the warehouse using with my own handcuff. That's when he told me about his entire plan. Micheal said he will make sure that I was weak enough until I can't even think about escaping from the house. Then…" Reid struggled to continue.

Morgan squeezed Reid's hands, sending Reid his unsaid support.

"He shot my knee, said, it was some sort of payback for what I did to him. I shot his knee that night, remember? After that, he took my right arm, stretched it straight before he used a rod to… you know, he broke it."

Morgan clamped his teeth together in anger.

"Then, he said, he was going to give me break for a while and come back later with a more interesting way to torture me. He picked up his phone and walked out. He was out and that was my only chance to do something."

"What did you do?" Morgan asked.

Reid readjusted his head on his pillow. "I didn't know what to do, but I cannot let him hurt you guys. So, I picked up a paper pin nearby, worked with the handcuff. It unlocked somehow. I limped my way to the bomb on the table. It was a time bomb in the form of a pipe bomb. The detonator was a remote. The bomb was in box so, I took and hide it behind the cupboard, took the remote with me and went straight to the window. I saw the SUV and a moment later he entered back. He was totally surprised to see me barely standing there. I told him one last thing, 'nobody messes with my family', jumped out of the window as I pressed the damn button."

"Spencer, how did you manage to do all that with a bullet in your knee and a broken arm?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The only thing that was going on in my head was that I have to save you guys and myself because I am tired of all this crap. I did nothing wrong! I deserve to live. So, I thought, it's now or never, and I felt a gush of energy in me so, I just did whatever I thought was right at that moment. I guess all those self-defense classes and gym helped a lot.

"I am proud of you, Spencer."

"There is nothing to be proud of, Derek when all I did was kill a man."

"You are crazy, do you know what?" Morgan whispered. "First of all, he wasn't a man, he was a criminal. All you could see was killing a man but the thing that I see is the measures that you took and the pain you went through to save us."

Reid sighed. " I am really tired of all this, Derek."

"I know." Morgan mumbled.

"I can't believe that I have to go through all this again." Reid spoke rather unmotivated.

"Hey, you have me." Morgan said, smiling.

"I can't just depend on you all the time, Derek."

"Yes, you can and that is what big brother for."

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 21

A few days later.

"I still can't imagine how Reid would have felt when he was in the warehouse with Micheal." JJ said as she walked with the others to the hospital.

"I felt much worse after we talked to Morgan a few days ago." Emily smiled to the nurse sitting in the reception.

"Guys, come on." Hotch stopped walking. "I thought we agreed not to talk about this in front of him."

"But, we can't help it." Garcia interrupted. "He went through all those horrible sufferings to save us."

"And that's why we are going to help him to move on, no matter what it takes, agree?" Rossi asked.

"Agree." Almost everyone said together.

"Come on. Let's go and see our Boy Wonder." Garcia walked pass the team and headed towards Reid's room.

Just when they arrived, they could hear Morgan's voice.

"Spencer, come on, open up." Then, after a pause. "Don't make me force you."

"What's up with open up or I will force you?" Garcia said as she opened the room door.

Everyone immediately chuckled when they saw the scenes unfolded in front of them. Morgan was sitting on the bed, near to Reid, with a bowl in his hand and he was holding a spoon near to Reid's mouth. Reid, on the other hand, had his hand crossed against his chest defensively, with his head turned to the other side, away from Morgan.

"He is refusing to eat… again?" Rossi asked, smiling.

"I have been holding this bowl in front of him for the past half and hour." Morgan grumbled.

"Hospital food sucks. I…" Reid started speaking but Morgan took advantage over the situation and slipped the spoon filled with food into Reid's mouth.

Having no choice, Reid gulped down the food, automatically. "You cheat!" Reid snapped.

"Seriously?" Morgan questioned.

"Okay, stop." Garcia said before she dropped down a paper bag on Reid's lap.

"What is it?" Reid dug into the bag using his unharmed hand.

"Something that will make you happy." JJ replied.

Reid pulled out a food container and grinned widely when he saw the food inside.

"Garcia, he can't have outside food. It is not healthy." Morgan seized the food container from Reid.

"Hey!" Reid snapped again. "Give me back."

"First of all, I have talked to the nutritionist in the hospital. They have given me a list of food items that Reid can eat and before you can ask, yes, I have made it on my own and it is healthy. Satisfied, Mr. Overprotective?" Garcia said before she took the food container from Morgan and hand it back to Reid.

Reid took a bite of his sandwich greedily before turning towards others. "May God bless you for saving my taste buds."

"He sounds so desperate…" Emily said before almost everyone started laughing.

"Morgan, why don't you go back, catch a nap while we take care of him? Hotch suggested.

"Are you sure? You guys just come back from Philadelphia." Morgan reconfirmed.

"I am absolutely sure, go!"

"Okay, Pretty Boy … I am going to go back for a while. Behave!" Morgan said, grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"Yes, Sir!" Reid said as he chewed his food without a break.

Morgan barely took few steps away from Reid's room when he heard Hotch's voice calling his name.

"Everything okay with Spencer?" Morgan asked instantly, turning towards Hotch.

"Yeah, the girls are with him. I wanted to talk to you. How are you?" Hotch asked with Rossi beside him.

"Good, the headaches has decreased a lot and my wound is healing just fine." Morgan pulled up his T-shirt and showed the small bandage on his side. "Although the scar doesn't look sexy on me."

"I am going to pretend as if I never listen to any of it." Rossi said before he walked in again.

"How are you guys doing with two people down?" Morgan questioned.

"Don't worry about that. We will manage somehow." Hotch said.

"There is something I need to talk to you about Spencer."

"What?" Hotch raised in eye brow.

"Nothing serious … for now I guess. First of all, we need to take him back home. He is feeling so lost and he definitely doesn't like it in here. About work, maybe if Garcia can set up a laptop for me, I can help you guys from home."

"Morgan, I can't ask your help. Reid needs you 24/7."

"That's the thing, Hotch. He is not saying it out but I can feel it. He is feeling a bit unproductive for depending on me for everything, so, if you agree to this, even Spencer can help with the cases. Giving consultations for the cases can keep his mind fresh, what do you think?"

"If you say so but just make sure that he doesn't push himself too much, okay?"

"Done. Thanks, Hotch and Spencer suppose to eat his medication now." Morgan checked his watch. "Ask nurse Stacey and make sure he takes his nap."

"Morgan, we got this." Hotch said.

"And if he…"

"Morgan, for God sake, get the hell out of here."

-CM-CM-CM-

A few days later. 

Reid was surprised to see Morgan packing all the things in a bag.

"Are you going home tonight?"

"No, we are."

"What?" Reid asked, smiling.

"Wow, look at that … your smile shines like a thousand watt light bulb. You hate hospitals, don't you?

'Shut up." Reid groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well… surprise!" Morgan said before he pushed in a wheelchair. "Come on, let's get you dressed up and get out of here."

Reid was surprised again when the car was parked in front of Morgan's house. 'What are we doing here?"

"I know usually people would prefer to stay in their own home when they are sick but can you at least give it a try?" Morgan asked as he helped Reid to sit in his wheelchair.

"What if Clooney hates me?" Reid asked uncertainly although he liked the idea of him staying together with Morgan.

"He's going to love you."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me." Morgan said as he wheeled Reid into his house.

Reid's breathing spiked up when he heard footsteps nearing him. Of course he has been around Clooney before but the fact that he has to stay with it, still seemed unbelievable to Reid.

"Derek!" Reid screamed and used his palms to close his face when Clooney jumped on him.

"Relax, Spencer."

Reid, a little by little moved his palm and saw Clooney playing with his legs while wagging its tail.

"I told you." Morgan said, smiling at Reid's facial expression.

"He likes me?" Reid mumbled. "What changed its mind?"

"I don't know, maybe it used to your smell." Morgan walked behind and wheeled Reid further inside his house.

"My smell? How…" Reid stopped talking when Morgan pushed him into a room. Every single thing in the room belongs to him.

"You move all my things from my apartment?" Reid asked, his voice shook a little.

"I thought that you could use some familiar things beside you." Morgan said.

"Even my blanket?" Reid asked, smiling.

"That was Garcia's idea."

Reid took a moment to look at the room, he felt as he was standing in his own room. "Thanks, Derek."

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Derek, your hands are shaking."

"What?" Morgan asked, looking up, meeting Reid's eyes.

"Your hands." Reid said again.

"I know." Morgan said. "It's my first time without a nurse beside me.

"Just do it."

"Just let me know if I hurt you, okay?" Morgan proceeded to unbutton Reid's T-shirt, slowly, he took out the old bandage, cleaned the wound, applied the cream and carefully, he wrapped up a new bandage.

"It was okay right?" Morgan asked as he disposed the old bandages. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Reid readjusted himself in his bed.

"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Morgan asked, smiling.

"Seriously?" Reid was taken aback when Clooney jumped on the bed and rest beside him.

"Okay, Boy. Come and get me if something wrong with Spencer, okay?" Morgan talked to Clooney, patting its head.

The dog barked back, agreed to the job given before it lie down beside Reid.

"Goodnight, Spencer." Morgan wished as he pulled the blanket until Reid's shoulders.

"Thanks, Derek. I never had anyone, taking care of me like this before." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Well, it's about the time you have one."

**Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 22

Reid stirred lazily on his bed, he blinked a few times before he opened his eyes fully. Unconsciously, he stirred too much until it caused a certain discomfort in his wounded side. He moaned in pain as a response. Clooney, who was wide awake, jumped out of bed, ran to find its master while barking loudly.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Morgan dashed in hurriedly. He was in such a hurry that he almost tripped himself.

"I am fine." Reid reassured him. "Just accidentally hurt myself."

"You scared me."

"I am fine." Reid said again. "Perhaps Clooney is just being overprotective like you."

"What? No, I am not overprotective." Morgan argued.

Reid raised his eyes brows and gave Morgan one plain look.

"Okay, I might have, a bit." Morgan agreed. He moved on and sat beside Reid on the bed. "Let me check it, just in case." Morgan pushed Reid's shirt up and double check his bandage to see if there were any bleeding.

"See, what did I tell you?" Reid smiled.

"Well, this is not being overprotective. I am just trying to make sure that you're alright." Morgan justified.

Reid pressed his left elbow against the bed and tried to push himself up. However, he was only able to lean against his pillow with Morgan's help.

"This is really bad." Reid groaned. "I can't even get up and lean against my pillow by myself."

"Spencer, I know this is a very hard time for you right now, and I also know that no matter whatever I tell you, it won't lessen your pain."

"It's just… I… I can't even move a bit without any pain. It feels like as though I have been tied up. I … " Reid trailed off, lost with words. Tears rolled down his cheeks out of sudden and Morgan pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay." Morgan gently rubbed circles on Reid's back.

Reid grabbed a fistful of Morgan's T-shirt and buried his head at Morgan's neck. Reid was not much of a person who depend on physical touch but that at that moment he wanted it more that anything.

Morgan held Reid closely to him, giving Reid all the comfort he could, without complaining about the tears which was soaking through his T-shirt.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Okay, we are all set." Morgan said as he finished buttoning Reid's shirt. Morgan moved back, sat on the floor and took Reid's foot in his hands.

"Are we going somewhere?" Reid asked, when Morgan started to put on mismatched socks.

"Out, to get some fresh air." Morgan tied Reid's shoelace. "Are you up for it?"

"I don't know." Reid replied. "It will be a burden for you … you know… to move me around, plus with a wheelchair…"

"Spencer, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not a burden for me?"

"Maybe I am not familiar yet with the fact that I have someone to take of care of me after all these years."

"Well, you better get used to it, because I am not going anywhere, bro." Morgan said, smiling. "Give me a minute, I will get ready, we will have some breakfast and head out, okay?"

Reid nodded and he smiled a little when Clooney sat on the floor beside his bed when Morgan left the room.

"Thanks for being nice to me, Clooney." Reid touched the top of Clooney's head without any fear for the first time.

Clooney barked once before it jumped a little and licked Reid's nose.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid inhaled a larger amount of clean air the moment Morgan wheeled him to the park. He closed his eyes and let the fresh air to brush against his face. Reid opened his eyes and smiled when the scenery in the park refreshed his eyes. Morgan wheeled Reid further to the corner of the park and stopped near a bench. Morgan sat on the bench with Reid beside him.

"It's so good to be outside. Thanks, Derek."

"No problem, kid. Have you talked to your mother?"

"Yeah." Reid answered shortly.

"And…" Morgan asked for further information.

"I told her that I slipped and fell on my staircase. I lied because I don't want her know what really happened to me. I am not sure if she would be able to digest it."

"I understand and my mother sends her regard to you." Morgan said.

Reid smiled. "Um… Derek, can I ask you something?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows, waiting for Reid to continue.

"Why are you doing all this for me?"

"I will answer that if you answer my question first. Why did you save me even though you know you might end up dying?" Morgan asked.

"Because you are my family and I would…" Reid stopped and looked at Morgan. He realized.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that you have a family that will take care you?" Morgan asked.

"I grow up alone, Derek."

"Just because you grow up alone, it doesn't mean you can't have anyone in your life." Morgan argued.

"It's not about that. It just feels weird, you know… All these years, you grow up alone and suddenly you have somebody beside you, taking care of you..."

Morgan leaned forward. "That's why wise people have said that you can't change your past but you can write a new future. So, Spencer Reid, just be ready to write a new future with me."

-CM-CM-CM-

"The latest crime scene seem pretty messy for me. It's either this Unsub is in a hurry or he just doesn't care." Morgan informed the team via online web chat while glancing through the photos.

"We are still waiting for reports from the CSI team." Emily said.

"I think we should wrap it up tonight." Hotch said. "Get some rest and we will start working tomorrow morning."

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan called before they could disconnect. "I don't think Spencer can work the geographic profile tonight."

"Why? What happened?" Garcia asked, panicked.

Morgan turned the laptop, allowing the camera to face the couch.

"Oh My God…" JJ gasped. "Its adorable."

Morgan turned and smiled to himself when he saw Reid sleeping on the couch with Clooney beside him. Clooney was resting his head on Reid's stomach.

"Let him sleep, Morgan." Rossi said, smiling.

Morgan walked to the couch after ending the web chat with the team.

"Clooney, get down, boy." Morgan whispered.

The dog obeyed, got down and stood beside the couch. Morgan slipped his hands underneath Reid, pulled Reid's unharmed hand around his neck before he carried Reid in bridal style.

Reid stirred unconsciously as he rested his head against Morgan's shoulders.

Morgan bent down and gently laid Reid down on his bed. Morgan sat beside Reid after covering him with his blanket. Clooney followed closely behind and rested his head on Morgan's lap.

"He has been through a lot, Clooney." Morgan wiped a few hairs off Reid's forehead. "He deserves to be happy. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"It's our turn now, to take care of him." Morgan patted Clooney's head. "Watch his back just like how you watch mine, okay?"

Clooney listened attentively to Morgan before it barked.

"Shh." Morgan silenced his dog. "You're going to wake him up."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Hey, babygirl." Morgan greeted when his phone rang.

"You're still up?" Garcia inquired.

"Yeah, just going through the case file."

"Morgan, you need to rest, okay. Don't worry about the case."

"I am fine, Garcia." Morgan said.

"Yeah? How about things with Reid? It must be tough for you to take care of him all by yourself."

"But it's worth it when in the end you get to see him smiling." Morgan replied.

"My junior G-man smiled? What did you do to him?" Garcia questioned, excited.

"I don't know, follow my instincts, I guess."

"Okay." Garcia laughed on the other end. "Get some rest and I will talk to you tomorrow, Hotstuff."

Morgan ended the call, jumped on his bed and his eyes were about to close when a loud crashing sound was heard followed by Clooney's ear piercing barking sound.

"What the…" Morgan grumbled as he ran to Reid's room.

"Spencer!" Morgan yelled in shock when he saw Reid, on the floor with a pool of blood forming at his side.

**Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 23

"Spencer!" Morgan yelled again as he kneel down beside Reid. Morgan pushed up Reid's shirt and couldn't help but to get panic when he saw a certain amount of blood soaking through the bandage.

"Spencer, can you hear me?" Morgan asked, tapping Reid's cheek.

Reid groaned as a response.

"Okay, I am going to get you to the hospital." Morgan pulled Reid's left hand around his neck and the moment he raised Reid's body, Reid screamed in pain.

"No, please, stop!" Tears rolled down his cheeks automatically. "It hurts."

Pain was spreading through his body like a burning wave. Slowly, Reid started to lose control of himself. He was losing his battle to stay alert against the thick darkness that was penetrating him. Gradually, he closed his eyes, letting the darkness to engulf him despite Morgan cries filled his ears.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid was getting more aware of his surroundings when he lethargically opened his eyes. Morgan was sitting beside his bed. Morgan eyes were closed and he was holding Reid's hand. Reid's eyes scanned his surroundings and realized that he was still in his room. He squeezed Morgan's hand, causing Morgan to open his eyes in a split second.

"What happened?" Reid croaked out a question when his memories jumbled up together in his brain. He disliked how his voice sounded.

"You tell me." Morgan said. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Reid thought for a second before he talked. "I tried to take the glass of water from the nightstand table, I guess I lost my balance and fall down."

"You should have called me."

"Well, I am not paralyzed!" Reid snapped and regretted the very next moment when he saw how Morgan's face changed. "I am sorry, that is not what I meant. I just thought I could take it."

"I am sorry too." Morgan said. "I didn't mean to…"

"No." Reid cut in. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… Please, don't be mad at me."

"What? No, I not mad at you, Spencer." Morgan spoke. "I… I just don't want you to get hurt anymore. I just want you to be okay."

"How bad?" Reid asked, looking at his chest. He could see a thicker bandage under his shirt.

"The impact of the fall, ripped out a couple of stitches, Dr. Abbey fixed it."

"She was here?" Reid asked and that is when he realized that there was IV stand beside his bed, attached to his hand.

"Yeah, I couldn't carry you out. You said it hurts and I don't want to cause any more discomfort, so I called her. She volunteered to come down. Luckily, it was not that bad, if not she would have taken you straight to the hospital again."

"Thank God." Reid mumbled. "I don't want to end up there… anymore."

"Spencer, listen to me." Morgan said. "I know how bad you want to be yourself again and I also know how horrible you must feel to depending on me for everything. But just hold on, okay? Your injuries are going to take some time to heal and please don't look down upon yourself just because of your condition right now."

"I just… I feel so vulnerable right now. It feels like I don't have any other options left."

"You do have options, Spencer."

Reid looked at Morgan, waiting him to continue.

"You can either beat yourself for nothing, or you can use all the energy you have to focus on getting better."

"How is that you never failed to make me feel better? Thanks, Derek." Reid said, genuinely.

"No problem, Kid."

"You look horrible, Derek. Did you sleep at all?" Reid asked, feeling slightly guilty over what had happened.

"A couple of hours." Morgan rubbed his temple. "It's okay, I can sleep again when you are sleeping. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts." Reid answered shortly.

"I know, Dr. Abbey asked you to be careful with moving around, though. She left some guidelines for you to follow…"

"I am not going to worry about myself anymore." Reid said, looking at Derek.

"Why is that?" Morgan asked.

"Because I know that you will take care."

"Yeah? Just don't get used to it because I am going to kick your ass once you're healed."

"Well, I will worry about that later."

Morgan laughed a little. "Come on, breakfast is waiting."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Oh My God. Is he okay?" JJ asked when Morgan finished explaining about what had happened to Reid.

"Relax, guys." Morgan reassured everyone. "He is feeling some pain but he's going to be alright. Here, talk to him." Morgan set the phone on speaker and hand it over to Reid.

"How are feeling, Reid?" Hotch asked almost immediately.

"Not good. But I will be okay. Don't worry about me."

"Just don't push yourself too much, okay?" Emily said next.

"Don't worry, I have a guardian angel taking care of me." Reid said, smiling.

"For your information, he is talking about me." Morgan spoke in the middle, sitting beside Reid.

"Actually, I meant Clooney." Reid patted Clooney's head, which was resting on his lap.

"Seriously? Unbelievable." Morgan grumbled.

"Okay, you two." Garcia spoke from the other side. "Take care of yourself, Reid. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I won't. I promise." Reid reassured again.

"We will talk to you two later, take care." Rossi said before he ended the call.

"Feel like sleeping?" Morgan asked when he saw Reid yawning.

"Do you mind? The new medication is making me drowsy."

"Not at all, you need to rest." Morgan helped Reid to lie down on his bed."How is the pain level?"

"A lot better compared to just now, in the morning."

'Okay, I have placed everything within your reachable spot. If you need anything else…."

"I will call you or I will ask Clooney to get you."

"Good night, Spencer."

"Good night, Derek."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid woke up the next day, feeling much better. He smiled a little when he saw Clooney staring at him. Reid was about to call Morgan when he heard Morgan's laughter filling up the space. Reid was not surprised to hear Morgan laughing but what stunned him was the other voice laughing together with him. It certainly doesn't belong to any of the team members. To tell the truth, he knew the owner of the voice, but he was just too uneasy to admit that the person was actually in the house.

"Hey, you're up!" Morgan's words kicked Reid out of his thoughts.

"Morning." Reid greeted anxiously, knowing the other person would appear in front of him at any moment.

"Spencer, there is some else would like to meet you." Morgan said, moving to a side, allowing the other person in the room.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid."

"Um… Hello." Reid couldn't help but to feel a bit nervous. "Good Morning, Mrs. Morgan."

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 24

"Spencer, she is not going to eat you." Morgan said as he turned around to face Reid with two shirts in his hand. 'White or blue?"

Reid looked for a second and decided. "White. That is not what I meant." Reid said.

Morgan sat on his heels in front of Reid after helping Reid to wear his shirt. "Talk to me. Why are you so nervous right now?"

"Your mom came all the way to visit you and you should be having some quality time with her. I just don't feel nice being…."

"Okay, let me tell you a few things." Morgan cut in. "First of all, I didn't know that she was coming over. She was standing at my doorstep early in the morning and it kind a surprised me when she said that she came down to see you actually."

"To see me?" Reid asked, puzzled. "You're lying."

"Go ahead. Ask yourself." Morgan pulled the wheelchair beside Reid's bed and positioned his hand under Reid's armpit.

"Ready?" Morgan asked and when Reid nodded, he raised Reid up from the bed and placed him in the wheelchair.

Reid inhaled a deep amount of oxygen as he settled in his wheelchair.

"Are you guys ready yet?" They could hear Fran's voice. "The breakfast is getting cold."

"Just relax and enjoy the breakfast which has a very special ingredient."

"What is that?" Reid questioned, curiously.

"A mother's touch."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Momma, can you keep an eye on Spencer?" Morgan asked his mother as he helped Reid to settle down on the couch after breakfast.

"Why? Where are you going?" Reid asked, instantly.

"I am going to take Clooney for a run."

Reid smiled a little when Morgan's mother walked in a few seconds later after Morgan left the house with Clooney.

"I hope you are not too anxious about having me around, Dr. Reid." Fran said as she handed over a glass of orange juice to Reid and sat on the opposite couch.

"Thanks." Reid smiled in gratitude. "No, not at all," He lied. "And you don't have to call me Dr. Reid all the time, Mrs. Morgan."

"Yeah? You don't have to call me, Mrs. Morgan either, Spencer."

Reid gulped down a mouthful of orange juice. "I don't feel nice calling my best friend's mother by her name."

Fran smiled. "In that case, you can call me mom. I don't mind."

Reid looked up at Fran and he knew that she really meant those words that she have just said.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my son's life."

"It's nothing, actually. He would have done that same thing for me." Reid said.

"Does Derek takes good care of you?" Fran questioned.

"Oh… yes." Reid replied immediately. "He is really nice, there is nothing more I can ask for. It's just sometimes, he tends to overprotective."

"Derek is being Derek." Fran laughed a little. "Try asking Sara or Des about Derek's overprotective character, they will give a thousand and one stories. Do you know one special thing about my son?"

Reid raised his eyes brows, looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"He will guard the person he loves with his life and besides, I can understand why is he being so protective over you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you are the answer to his childhood dream."

"I don't get it." Reid finished his orange juice.

"When Derek was young, he always wished for a younger brother. You know, growing up with two sisters and a single mother, he wanted a brother who will understand him, whom he can love, laugh with, whom he can protect like a big brother. I guess he found one and honestly, I don't have any problem in having another son."

Reid smiled, felt warmth by her words. "Thanks… Mom."

-CM-CM-CM-

"He's asleep?" Fran asked when Morgan walked out Reid's room.

"Yeah, he usually takes a nap after his lunch. I am really glad that you're here, momma." Morgan bent down and kissed her cheek before he sat down beside her.

"What is going on in there?" Fran inquired as she took Morgan's hands and kissed his knuckles.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to your mother, Derek."

Morgan sighed. "I just wish that I could something more."

"Actually, you can do something. Stop being too overprotective of him."

"Momma… I…"

"Listen to me first, Derek." Fran cut in. "I know that you are doing all you could to help him but trust me, something you have to give him some space."

"I don't understand where you're getting to."

"Okay, you said a few days ago on the phone that he is feeling rather demotivated. Honey, of course he would feel such way if you are doing everything for him."

"Momma, he has a broken arm, gunshot wound to his knee, stitches around his torso … I am helping him." Morgan grumbled.

"Derek, how would you feel if I tied up you and make you sit like that for 24/7?"

Morgan looked at his mother, jammed with words.

"All I am trying to say is, I know there is a lot of things he couldn't do on his own right now but you can let him to do the things he can. For instance, when we were at the table just now, instead of you feeding him, you could have cut the food into small pieces and give the spoon to him. He could eat using his uninjured hand and yes, it would take time or he would struggle at some point but at least he would feel confident that he could something for himself."

"I messed up, didn't I?" Morgan asked.

"No, you didn't" She kissed his forehead. "You're doing good. I am just saying how you could do better. Help him but let him to be in charge. Once you know that he can't do, that's when you step in."

"What will I do without you, Momma?"

Fran laughed before she leaned on his shoulders "I love you, baby boy."

"I love you too, Momma." He kissed the side of of her head.

-CM-CM-CM-

Fran woke up later in the evening after a two hours of nap. She walked straight to the kitchen when she heard voices. Fran leaned against the door frame and smiled slightly when she saw the scene in front her. Both Morgan and Reid were in the middle of food preparation.

"What next?" Morgan asked as he reduced the heat of the stove to medium.

"You need to add the sliced shallot and crushed red pepper." Reid said, his eyes on the recipe book.

"Where it is?" Morgan took a quick look at his sides.

"Here." Reid leaned forward, took a bowl from the dining table beside him and hand it over to Morgan.

"Thanks." Morgan added the new ingredient into the saucepan.

"You need to cook it for one to two minutes before you can add the spinach and chicken broth."

"Right." Morgan mumbled.

"What are you guys up to?" Fran asked, gaining their attention.

"Momma," Morgan called. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"We are trying out a new recipe," Reid said.

Fran smelt the aroma coming out of the saucepan. "Smell nice. What is it?"

Morgan walked and pushed her out of the kitchen. "It's suppose to be a surprise. So, you're not allowed to see until we are done with it. Watch television or go back to sleep."

Morgan walked back into the kitchen after forcing his mother to sit in the living room. Fran turned behind and saw her son and the person whom she perceived as a son working and interacting together in the kitchen. She knew at that moment that both of them are going to be fine.

**Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 25

"You're leaving?" Reid asked, surprised by Fran's decision to leave the next day.

"Yeah, I have certain things to take care back in Chicago. Take care of yourself, Spencer." Fran walked forward and gave Reid a simple hug.

"Thanks… for everything."

"Momma, your cab is here!" Morgan yelled from outside of the house.

"I will see you around, okay?" Fran said before she walked out.

Reid nodded before he bend down to look at Clooney and patted its head. "Go. Give her a send off on my behalf, will you?"

Clooney obeyed and ran after Morgan's mother.

"Momma, you could stay for another couple of days. You know Spencer doesn't mind having you around." Morgan placed her bag in the cab.

"I know." Fran hugged Morgan. "I just came down to see you and Spencer and to know if everything is alright."

"I am going to miss you." Morgan kissed her cheeks.

"I am going to miss you too, baby. Why don't come down to Chicago for a change and maybe you could bring Spencer along?"

"So that Sara and Des can scare the hell out of him? No, thanks."

"Hey." Fran punched slightly. "They are your sisters."

"I can't really promise you, but I will think about it, okay?"

"Love you." Fran mumbled before she get into the cab.

"Love you too." Morgan waved before he walked back to his house with Clooney.

"She could have stayed for a few more days." Reid said, gaining Morgan's attention.

"I tried, trust me." Morgan replied. "Plus, she is busy helping to arrange a wedding for her best friend's daughter."

"Oh, no wonder she said she got thing to take care back in Chicago." Reid said.

Morgan was about to say something else when the doorbell rang.

"Wait a second." Morgan yelled before he walked forward and looked through the peephole.

"Hey, Spencer. I don't think you can read that book today ."

"Why?" Reid asked and turned his head from his book towards the door.

"Uncle Spencer!" Morgan barely opened the door, when little Henry knocked him out of the way and ran towards Reid.

"Henry, watch out. Don't hurt Uncle Spencer." Will warned as he walked in, smiling at Morgan.

"I won't." Henry answered as he hugged Reid's uninjured leg. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Henry." Reid wished he could bend down and hug him.

Knowing what Reid was thinking, JJ carried Henry up and placed him beside Reid on the couch. "Be gentle, okay."

"Okay." Henry said before he leaned in and hugged Reid.

Reid wrapped his hand around his godson and kissed his forehead.

"How are you feeling, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Honest answer, it sucks." Reid replied, playing with Henry.

"In that case, I have something that can surely cheer you up." Garcia showed the paper bag she was holding.

Both Henry and Reid stared at the paper bad for a second and yelled together "Cupcake!"

Two hours later, JJ gently pulled Henry out of Reid's grip when both have fallen asleep on the couch.

Emily slipped a pillow on the couch and lightly laid Reid down on the couch. Rossi helped by lifting Reid's leg up from the ground onto the couch.

Knowing Reid was in good hands, Morgan walked to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Morgan almost bumped into Hotch when he turned around once he was done cleaning.

"What's up?" Morgan asked when he realized that all the members were in the kitchen in front of him.

"How did he fall out of bed?" JJ questioned

"He tried to take a glass of water from the table, lost his balance and fall out the bed."

"He didn't call you?" Rossi asked.

"Nope. I told him the next day that he should have called me and he end up snapping at me then cried like for half and hour."

"He snapped at you?" Emily raised her eyebrows. "And cried?"

"I don't blame him, actually." Morgan leaned on the cabinet. "He is struggling but at the same time, he is trying to be brave. So, whenever anything turns out theother way round, he either snaps, cries or keep to himself but he has been a lot better now days."

"He has been through a lot." Garcia whispered. "We should do something… you know… help to keep his mind clear, away from all those horrible things."

"We got a couple days off. Maybe we could take turns and stay with Morgan and help Reid." Emily suggested.

"We could do that." JJ agreed.

"Yeah, you should." Morgan yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morgan, go and get some sleep. We will keep an eye on Reid." Hotch said.

"I am fine."

"Go and sleep!" Garcia dragged Morgan out of the kitchen before she pushed him into his room.

"Spencer need to eat his…"

Gracia stared straight at him.

"Okay, I will sleep." He kissed her cheeks before he crashed onto his bed.

-CM-CM-CM-

**Three weeks later.**

"How is he?" Morgan asked as he jogged from the waiting room to catch up with Dr. Abbey.

"Agent Morgan." Dr. Abbey acknowledged when she turned behind. "Well, the routine check up showed that he is progressing really well."

Morgan started to walk with Dr. Abbey. "How about his injuries?"

"Healing just fine. I am assuming that you are helping him out with the all the things that I have suggested?"

"Yeah," Morgan confirmed. "Simple bending and straightening the arm to remain the strength in his limp, bone-building calcium and vitamin D for the healing bone, pillow to prop the arm while sitting or sleeping and ..."

"You memorized all of it, don't you?" Dr. Abbey questioned, surprised.

"Just trying to make sure that I am doing all I can to help him."

Dr. Abbey smiled. "Don't worry. He is getting a lot better than I expected. I talked to his physical therapist. He should be able to start his physical therapy really soon."

"Do you think he can handle it?" Morgan asked, concerned. "I mean, his arm and knee was immobilized for a few weeks now. He could stand on his own and limp a bit but it's just sometimes, he tends to lose balance and since his right arm is still healing, he couldn't support himself much and I am just scared he couldn't balance himself."

"Like I said, don't worry, Agent Morgan. Our physiotherapist is fully aware of his condition. They will start with basic movements. I will call ones I have set the date, okay?"

"Thanks. I am sorry…. I guess I am just paranoid."

"It's okay. I will talk to you soon."

Morgan wheeled Reid out of the hospital and helped him to get into the SUV.

"You are too quiet." Morgan said.

"Dr. Abbey said I could move on to my physical therapy soon."

"And…" Morgan trailed off.

"I am just nervous about it."

"Kid, you can do it." Morgan said, driving out of the hospital.

"I know, it's just ... I couldn't understand… you know… I want to get over with it but at the same time, I just scared, I don't know why."

"It's normal, Spencer."

"Can you… stay with me… you know… on my first day of therapy?"

"Of course, Kid. Anything for you."

**Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 26

**One and half month later.**

"Hey, watch out!" Morgan yelled before he caught Reid from falling down just in time.

"Thanks." Reid said, trying to stand up again.

"You're okay?" Morgan reconfirmed again.

"Yeah." Reid mumbled as he stood up, holding the railings.

"I think we should wrap it up for today." Grace, Reid's physical therapist said.

"I could try another round." Reid said, motivated.

"I know, but you shouldn't force yourself too much on one day. You're already progressing more than I expect you to. So, same time tomorrow?" Grace replied.

"Okay." Reid said, before he turned towards Morgan when Grace left. "You don't have me accompany me all the time, Derek."

"So that you can flirt with Grace?" Morgan smirked.

"Derek!" Reid hissed.

"You like her..." Morgan smiled evilly.

"Derek, i am warning you, don't make me to open up your story."

"My story?"

"Derek Morgan and Dr. Abbey Avery." Reid raised his eyebrows.

"Spencer, there is nothing going on between us." Morgan said,

"Oh really? You said you accompanying me to be a source of motivation for me but you always sneak out during my therapy hours to see her, don't you?"

"Well, I am trying to give you and Grace some moments alone." Morgan said.

"Yeah, right! Whatever."Reid mumbled back, smiling. "Hey, are you okay? You look tired."

Morgan helped Reid to pack his stuff. "I am fine. Just a bit tired."

"Still thinking about that last case?" Reid asked.

"You know, I hate cases with abused kids."

"You're okay?" Reid asked, concerned.

"I will be, don't worry." Morgan said.

Reid stopped the conversation in the middle, knowing Morgan wouldn't want to talk more about it. "You should catch up with some sleep, you look like you're going to be sick."

Morgan looked at Reid. "Derek Morgan? Sick? I don't think so."

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid woke up later that evening after a nap, feeling refreshed although his knee hurt at a certain level. Reid sat on the bed, took out his knee support and rubbed his knee.

Just when Reid was wearing knee support back, Clooney barged in, barking loudly.

"What's up, Boy?" Reid asked and he couldn't help but to feel a little odd when he saw the way Clooney was jumping in front of him. "Anything wrong?" Reid asked again as he grabbed his crutches.

Reid hobbled, chasing Clooney to Morgan's room. "Derek?" Reid called, pushing the unlocked door further wide.

The bed was empty. "Derek?" Reid called again and he was indeed surprised when he saw Clooney running towards the bathroom.

"Derek!" Reid yelled in shock when he saw Morgan laying on the floor.

"Clooney, move a bit." Reid said before tossed his crutches aside and bend down to check on Morgan.

"Shit!" Reid swore when he felt the high temperature spreading through Morgan's body. "Okay, we need to get you out of here. Derek, can you hear me?"

Morgan was clearly unconscious and there was no way Reid could carry Morgan out, but surely he need to get Morgan out of the bathroom.

"Okay, one step at one time." Reid mumbled to himself before he slipped his hands under Morgan's armpit and dragged him out of the bathroom. It wasn't easy at all to drag somebody bigger than you when you can't even walk properly but no matter how difficult it was, Reid was determined to get Morgan out of the wet floor.

Reid pulled Morgan near to the bed and laid him down on the floor. Reid himself crashed down on the floor and gasped for oxygen. "Okay, I can't carry you up, so you have to stay here for a while." Reid limped, took a new towel and proceed dried up Morgan's wet body.

Morgan groaned when Reid pulled out Morgan's wet T-shirt. "Spencer…"

"It's okay." Reid reassured him. "Derek, you're having a fever. Come on, get up."

Reid carefully guided Morgan lie down on his bed. Morgan crashed onto his bed before he coughed quite violently a few times.

"It's okay." Reid rubbed Morgan's back before he wrapped Morgan up with a warm blanket. Morgan fell asleep almost instantly.

"Don't worry, buddy. He is okay." Reid reassured Clooney. 'Stay with him." Reid thought of walking back to the kitchen and boil some soup for Derek.

Reid growled in frustration when he saw his crutches laying at the corner of the room. "Great!"

Reid was certainly caught off guard when Clooney ran forward and hauled Reid's crutches one by one with its mouth. "Good boy…" Reid patted Clooney's head.

Reid took his crutches and limped back to the kitchen, leaving Morgan under Clooney's watch.

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan jolted awake hours later when he felt a touch on his forehead.

"Hey, what's up?" Morgan whispered, his voice was barely audible.

"Hey yourself."

"What happened?" Morgan questioned.

"You're having fever." Reid replied as he chucked a thermometer in Morgan's mouth.

"Uh… at?" Morgan stammered with a thermometer in his mouth.

"Shut up for a second." Reid warned and took it out after a few seconds. "See, what did I tell you?"

Morgan took a quick look at the thermometer "Wow, 101.1"

"Hey, stay where you are." Reid advised again when he saw Morgan getting up.

"Wait a second," Morgan raised his eyebrows, confused. "I was in the bathroom…"

"And you passed out." Reid finished Morgan's sentences.

"You carried me out?" Morgan asked, puzzled.

'Not really, but I dragged you out."

"Spencer, you shouldn't have done that, you could have hurt yourself." Morgan coughed again.

"You expect me to leave you just like that on the bathroom floor?"

"You could have called anybody else." Morgan said, leaning against his pillow.

"As you can see, I am fine." Reid took a bowl for the table and hand it over to Morgan.

Morgan took it from Reid and looked in. "Chicken soup? You cooked?"

"Yeah, not much though." Reid replied.

Morgan drank a spoon of the soup, greedily. "It's nice."

"You look weird." Reid uttered as he took back the empty bowl from Morgan's hand.

"I think… I am going to be sick."

Reid took the words seriously and slipped in a basin under Morgan's chin just in time. Morgan pushed the basin aside when he was done vomiting. Reid took the basin away from Morgan before he hand over a towel to Morgan.

"I am so sorry, I didn't…"

"Derek, shut up and let me take care of you for a change."

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for exciting reviews and comments. Enjoy the next chapter. **

Chapter 27

Reid couldn't help but to get concerned when the sound of Morgan being sick filled up the room again for the third time.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked.

Morgan crashed back on his bed. "That's a stupid question, Kid."

"I know." Reid said, pushing the basin aside from Morgan's sight. "I think we should get you to the hospital."

"I am fine." Morgan answered, hugging his pillow.

"Derek, stop acting like a kid, I am serious." Reid growled.

"Can I ask you something?" Morgan asked as he wrapped the blanket around him.

"What?"

"Is it normal when you feel everything around you moving?"

Reid's face changed the moment Morgan burst out that particular question. "Okay, end of discussion. We are going to the hospital." Reid picked up Morgan's phone from the table beside the bed and called Hotch.

"Morgan?"

'Hey, Hotch, it's me, Reid. Do you think you can come down here for a while?"

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked, panicked.

'Not really, Morgan is having high fever, he vomited three times and now, he … main point, we have to get him to the hospital." Reid said.

"I will be right there in ten minutes." Hotch said before he disconnected the call.

"Hey, what is happening to me?" Morgan asked again.

"It's known as vertigo, is a subtype of dizziness. There are three types and what you are feeling right now is the first one, objective where you usually have the sensation that objects in the environment are moving." Reid explained.

"How about the other two?" Morgan questioned.

"Do you really want to know?" Reid asked.

"Okay, never mind. Save it. What should I do now?"

"I really hope yours is not that serious, and usually you just lie down and wait for it to pass." Reid rubbed Morgan's back.

"Great!" Morgan mumbled before he closed his eyes and let himself to dissolve into darkness. Whatever happened next, Morgan wasn't really sure about it until the next day.

-CM-CM-CM-

"You're eating my jello." Morgan grumbled the moment he woke up the next day.

"So what? You used to eat mine." Reid said before he gulped down another spoon of jello.

Morgan's eyes wandered around, looking at his surroundings.

"Hospital." Reid answered shortly.

"I know." Morgan sighed. "What's up with us and the hospital this year?"

Reid laughed. "Regular visitors, I guess." Reid winced as he moved his knee.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Promise me, you won't freak out." Reid said.

"Something happened to your knee, I knew it. I told you not to push yourself and look…."

"Derek, you're freaking out."

Morgan looked at Reid and waited for answers.

"Well, nothing serious. I just have to postpone my therapy session and rest my knee for a couple of days, due to stress I put down on my knee when I dragged you out from the bathroom."

"See, I told you…"

"What? You expect me to leave you just like that on the bathroom floor? That's insane." Reid growled again.

"You never listen to me, Spencer."

"Oh yeah? Have you ever listened to me?"

"How long have you two been married?"

Morgan and Reid almost instantly turned towards the door and saw Dr. Abbey standing, leaning against the door.

She walked in, laughing "Both you two argue with each other like a married couple."

"I have a feeling that this marriage thing is never going to end." Reid said.

"I think we should file a divorce."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dr. Abbey asked, puzzled.

'Nothing." Both Morgan and Reid said together.

**Three months later.**

Morgan took a slip of his coffee as he walked to Reid's room. "Look at you… look at you."

Reid turned around from his mirror and saw Morgan at the door. "Hey."

"Ready to rock and roll on your first day back?" Morgan asked, standing beside Reid.

"I guess." Reid replied, unmotivated.

"Hey, what's up? Talk to me." Morgan said.

"I don't know." Reid said immediately. "Hotch didn't say anything to me yet. What if I failed any of my qualification tests?

"Kid, listen to me." Morgan placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. 'You worked really hard for the past three months. You did great and you have nothing to worry about, okay?"

"I guess."

"Come on, Dr. Reid." Morgan walked out with Reid. "Let's go."

Reid drummed his fingers on his knees anxiously as he waited patiently for Hotch in his office.

"Reid." Hotch called seconds later as he walked in, causing Reid to snap out of his thoughts. "Welcome back."

"You mean I passed all my tests?" Reid asked.

"You doubt yourself?" Hotch asked.

"No. I am just nervous, I guess." Reid smiled.

"Just promise me something, Reid."

Reid raised his eyebrows, not getting Hotch's point.

"Be save, watch your back, allow us to watch your back, don't end up in hospital and please, don't scare us again."

Reid smiled. "I won't. I promise."

"Good. Ready for the first case?"

"When you are."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Spencer," Morgan called as he sat down beside Reid on the jet on their way back from their latest case.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to move out… you know." Morgan said. "I really had fun having you around, I mean Clooney loves you…"

"You want me to stay?" Reid asked, closing his book.

"The choice is yours. All I am saying is, I don't mind having my brother around with me, just think about, okay?"

Reid smiled. "Okay. Hey, are you going out with Abbey tonight?"

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked, puzzled.

"Grace told me."

"Ah ha!" Morgan hissed. "I know you like her."

"That's not the point, though. You want to know that most interesting part?"

"What?" Morgan questioned.

"They are sisters."

"Wait a second." Morgan's face changed. "You mean Abbey and Grace? Sisters?"

"Isn't it weird that we, best friends, working together and staying together end up dating sisters?" Reid questioned.

"Yeah." Morgan laughed. "If we were to stick with them, you know like getting married and stuff…"

"I know." Reid said.

Both turned towards each other and said…"Brother in laws."

**The End. I hope you guys liked the story. Thanks for riding together with me. Please review.**


End file.
